


The Prince, The Witch, and The Hatter

by Crowley (Tay_Cipher7)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AKA the AU no one asked for, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Howl’s Moving Castle, Feel-good, Fluff, Happy Ending, Howl's Moving Castle AU let's gooooooooo, M/M, We are not a fan of Dumbledore in this house, but i tried to make sure you dont need prior knowledge to enjoy it, just so you know, no beta we die like men, this is based on the movie version, welcome to the hazard zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay_Cipher7/pseuds/Crowley
Summary: Hadrian had an uneventful life working at his late grandfather's hat shop. Unfortunately, that all changed when he accidentally befriends the wizard Severus, who lived in a magical moving castle and came with a terrible reputation. The wicked Witch of Waste takes an issue with their supposed budding relationship as she wants the man for herself. The witch casts a terrible curse on Hadrian to age him significantly in hopes to ruin this relationship he has with Severus.Hadrian's journey to break the curse does not quite go as he expected. Who knew he'd fall in love, gain a family, and develop a proclivity for magic along the way?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just drop this little stack of chaos all at once.  
> *Chuckles nervously*  
> Don't look at me like that...
> 
> (I wrote and edited this in a single week, please have mercy.)

* * *

Hadrian’s days always started the same: Inside the little hat shop, sewing delicately intricate patterns into hats as the train blew black smoke outside his window every hour and a half. 

The needle went in. Pulled through. Went in. Pulled through. Tied off. 

It wasn’t the worst thing he could be doing, he’d admit. It was his Grandfather’s old hat shop, after all, he truly didn’t mind. He was aware that there could be more for him out in the world - Luna’s constant pestering didn’t help. She was always on him to find something better and it nagged at the back of his mind with his own thoughts, making the awareness of it more incessant and festering as he would continue to push it away and move on.

The train went by again. A pointed knock at Hadrian’s door brought his attention away from the olive green hat dressed in black feathers and purple buttons that he had been working on. Hadrian looked up and saw Molly Weasly, the older, wider, red-headed woman that helped run the shop and apprentice the younger hatters. 

Most of them were young girls just earning money; sent off by their family to learn practical trades that could set them for life or, better yet, get them the attention of a strapping man with money so that they could eventually marry out of the work and into something better. Some of the other girls were older like Hadrian was, and just trying to make their way. Many made a deal with his aunt; a simple contract, kindly and loose, but a contract nonetheless. His aunt didn’t need the issue of hiring girls just to have them run off or quit a few moons later.

“Hadrian, dear, why don’t you come out with us? You’ve done enough work today.” Molly said, smiling. Her blue, silk dress made her appear younger than she truly was and the makeup she caked on always looked creased. The sheen of buttons on her dress complemented her red hair and seemed to smooth over the wrinkles that sat at the corner of her eyes, however, so he had to give her at least a little respect. She knew her fashion. Hadrian supposed anyone would need to if they were to sell hats. Despite that, she was never his favourite person. She always seemed to rub him the wrong way. 

Hadrian smiled at her politely gesturing to the hat, “No. I think I better finish this.”

Her smile dropped just a bit and she straightened up, seeming more than a little disappointed. She creased her brow, “Alright, dear, if you say so.” She turned to the girls in the main room that was just outside his door when a few of them gasped and rushed to the window.

_“Look! It’s the Prince’s Castle!”_

_“Oh! Look!”_

“Oh, my,” Molly gasped, eyes widening as she followed them to one of the windows in the other room.

Hadrian glanced out his own window, looking out into the distance. There was a small figure moving across the horizon before it disappeared behind the cloud that floated over the hill. Another train travelled by his window, blocking the light for a long moment.

The Wizard Prince. He’d heard plenty on how the wizard had a proclivity of kidnapping young girls and eating their hearts out as a pastime. Though, Hadrian has heard plenty of rumours about how the wizard wasn’t entirely exclusive to girls, but rather just anyone who was pretty. 

Hadrian shook his head and sighed, turning away from the window.

He listened as Molly and the girls left the shop noisily, filled with restless energy from the wizard’s appearance. The poked jabs at each other as they did. Hadrian would have chuckled if he truly thought their particular jabs were funny. _“You haven't a thing to worry about, you're too ugly!”_ they’d say to each other. The others would stick their tongues loudly and they’d laugh it away like nothing. 

Sometimes such thoughts would make him morose. Really, though, all jokes aside, Hadrian never had a thing to worry about from the wizard either - perhaps unlike many others his age. 

He was not very pretty. His eyes were too big and his nose was small and his hair was dirt brown and impossible to tame; he was very short and quite average looking. Average like a few of the hats he’s made in the past. 

Hadrian was very unlike those hats, though. When worn by the right person, those hats become beautiful and interesting, full of life and a story to tell. Hadrian hardly had a story, and there was hardly anything interesting about him.

Still, he would wonder sometimes what it would be like to be pretty and catch someone’s eyes. To be like one of those hats. Maybe if he were, he’d be stolen and have his own heart eaten out. It’s not like he would truly mind it much, he wasn’t really using it.

Hadrian sat the finished hat down onto the table before hopping off his chair and taking a moment to stretch his sore muscles out. His joints cracked as he flexed and took a deep breath. 

Dusting off his apron, he untied the cloth from around his waist and smoothed down his shirt before grabbing his silk, red bandana and tying it snug around his head, using it to push his long bangs out from in front of his face and hold them there. 

Hadrian took a second to peer back out of the window. He didn’t really have plans like the others tended to once they were done with their work for the day.

Perhaps he should visit Luna. It had been a while and it would be nice to check up on her. 

Hadrian huffed a laugh, suddenly reminded of something. Luna was the attractive one. Hadrian had heard from many people, even the owner of the bakery she worked at, that her beauty brought people in from across town, or even towns over. The baker’s son told Hadrian that the bakery has never sold so much until Luna started up work there. There’s never a slow day. 

It worried Hadrian sometimes. He was well aware that Luna could take care of herself and he trusted her to make the best decisions regarding her own future, but that didn’t stop her from flirting with all the heart-eyed boys and girls that would only buy from the bakery if Luna had handed it to them herself. Most of them only ever went and bought something in an attempt to convince her to go out on a date with them. Some didn’t even have the courtesy for that, instead, skipping straight to proposing.

The whole thing always brought Hadrian’s stress levels up. There was absolutely no need for him to worry this much, yet here he was.

Hadrian walked through the empty shop, pausing briefly in front of the mirror. He sighed, staring at his own reflection for a moment, attempting to adjust things here or there before he gave up. It changed nothing. He ended up standing there longer than he probably meant to. He huffed, walking away from the mirror and out through the shop doors.

The town was busy this time of day. The streets were filled and the streetcars were packed full of people. Hadrian hopped onto the step of one of the cars and held onto the railing tight as it travelled towards the town square. 

The streets were busier than they normally ever were. There were parade floats and flying banners that left the sky colourful and the streets loud. There were soldiers celebrating in the plaza with townsfolk as others marched down the street and joined in on the street music. Many of them stayed near the bars to get tipsy on good mead and wine before gorging themselves on bread and good food. 

Hadrian was not a fan of the full roads in particular and preferred to take the back alleys. They were quieter, relatively empty and much more efficient, especially on busy days like today. Hadrian had admittedly never been to the bakery that Luna worked at. He’d last seen her months ago and she left the address on a paper for him. Hadrian looked down at the paper with Luna’s neat calligraphy on it.

_“Hey, it looks like a little mouse lost its way.”_

Hadrian jumped a bit, startled into snapping his head up, his neck protesting with a pang, and was left looking at a large man with a blocky face and blonde hair staring down at him like he was nothing more than a snack. 

He blinked in disbelief, “Oh, no, I’m not lost.”

The blond man grinned, the corner of his mouth lifting to show stained, yellow teeth. “This little mouse looks thirsty. We should take him for a cup of tea,” he said.

Hadrian cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked away from the man's face to stare straight forward at his buttons instead, “No, thank you. My sister is expecting me.”

“He’s pretty cute for a mouse,” said another soldier, coming out from behind the blond man to leer. 

Hadrian was honestly shocked still. _Cute_? 

Why his mind caught on that of all things at the moment would remain absolutely pathetic to him.

“How old are you? You live around here?” The blond soldier asked, leaning in closer. 

Honestly, the audacity. Hadrian _really_ wanted to scoff in his face. Unfortunately, he felt like too much of a coward to even entertain the thought further. He really didn’t do confrontation.

He just huffed, brows furrowing as he set his shoulders straight. It was the best he could do. “Leave me alone.” 

The blond soldier turned towards the other one and let out a loud howl full of _palpable_ mirth, “You see, Dolohov? Your face scares everyone.”

“Oh hush, Rowle.” The other soldier smirked, “What does it matter anyway? I think he’s even cuter when he’s scared.”

_Wow_ , Hadrian thought, _What a bunch of creeps. Does anyone sane say things like that? Probably not._

A strong hand gently grasped his shoulder and tugged him into a one-armed embrace, pressing his side into a strong body. “There you are, love. Sorry I’m late. I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” a deep voice said from above him. 

“Hey - Hey! We’re busy here,” the blond soldier - Rowle - growled.

The new man hummed, “Are you really? It looked to me like the two of you were just leaving.” 

Hadrian looked up. He stared shamelessly at the man’s sharp features, framed by dark lashes and shoulder-length black hair. His eyes were dark like the onyx that Hadrian had sewn onto a hat once. 

The man lifted the hand that was around Hadrian and swiped his pointer finger up before he swivelled it and swiped his hand to the left pointedly. The two soldiers seemed to follow the movement, straightening up before turning and marching off back down the alley Hadrian had originally come from.

“I won’t tell you to not hold it against them. They’re clearly terrible people.” The man looked down at him, “Where to? I’ll be your escort this evening.”

Hadrian was breathless, “The bakery.”

The man nodded politely. “Don’t get alarmed, but I’m being followed. Act normal.” 

_Oh. How great,_ Hadrian thought. _What a nice thing to hear._

He just nodded stiffly, feeling his body tense up as they started walking, suddenly feeling on the defence. The man’s stride was quite a bit longer than Hadrian’s, but the man seemed to keep that in mind, walking at a steady pace that kept Hadrian from tripping over his own feet and the crevices in the cobble.

Hadrian fought the urge to look back as his hair rose at the sound that came from behind them. There was another sound. He lost to the urge. He turned to look and instantly decided that maybe, just maybe, he should _not_ have done that.

Hadrian inhaled sharply and faced forward once more. _What the hell were those!_

More of the things like the ones behind them started to leak from the walls in front of them, slowly taking form. They were black blob creatures that leaked from the walls and up from the ground, forming into something vaguely humanoid.

“Sorry, It seems like you’re involved now,” the man said.

Hadrian’s heart dropped. _Oh really?_ He thought incredulously. _My life was too mundane for this, too uneventful!_ These kinds of things, these kinds of interaction, never happened to someone like him. 

The man started to walk even faster, clutching Hadrian closer to his side, nearly carrying his weight completely, leaving Hadrian to essentially glide over the cobblestone as he watched more black goo leak from the walls and into strange shadow men. They were cut off from the way out.

Hadrian’s heart dropped again, stuttering in his chest. The shadow-goo-things got closer and closer and the moment he was sure they would crash into him and the man, the man shifted his arm from around Hadrian’s shoulders to around his waist, lifting him into the air and gliding them up above the buildings.

They stopped flying up and were left suspended. “Now, straighten your legs and start walking,” the man said, his deep voice and warm breath at Hadrian’s ears. 

_What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck._ Hadrian felt like he was on the verge of shellshock. He was staring at the world under his feet, so close yet so far and he felt like he was _floating_. Hadrian let his legs extend from where he’d pulled them up to his chest.

They both took a step. And then they took another. And then another.

The man chuckled deep next to his ear, “See? Not so hard, is it?”

If he wasn’t too scared to fall in that moment, Hadrian would smack the man.

He eventually felt like he could breathe again. His fear transformed into something that made him feel like he was on the verge of a high. Hadrian felt a smile split his lips as they stepped farther and farther into the city. 

It wasn’t long before he could see the bakery’s balcony.

“There you go. You’re a natural,” the man reassured. His hands were warm on Hadrian’s and his grip stayed strong and sure as they got closer to the bakery. 

He briefly wondered how many people were watching them, how many were staring, and how many didn’t even think to look up.  
  
They got to the bakery’s balcony, stepping onto the wooden railing together. The man gently held Hadrian’s hands as he floated down off the railing and onto the stable floor.

The man looked down at him from where he was still on the railing, “I’ll make sure to draw them off. Wait a bit before you head back outside.”

“Yeah, okay,” Hadrian said dumbly. The man gently let go of his hand and straightened up.

He smiled, “That’s my boy.”

Hadrian watched him push away from the balcony railing, disappearing into the crowd below.

“Ah!” He shouted in surprise, rushing to look over the rail and four stories down into the mass of people. 

“He’s gone,” Hadrian mumbled in disbelief. 

For however ridiculous and real that experience was, _It must have been a dream._

* * *


	2. The Incident

* * *

Hadrian stared out the bakery’s panel windows, looking at the space he last saw the man and losing himself to his thoughts. All of it was so surreal; he felt like he’d fallen asleep at his work desk in the hat shop some time ago and dreamed up a more eventful life. If that’s what really happened, Luna would have a good chuckle if she knew.

Hadrian heard the quick, light steps coming up the stairs. 

He turned to see his sister come around the corner, the keels of her shoes were clicking lightly against the wood floors. She dusted her apron off.

Something Hadrian loved about his sister is that she never dressed in the latest fashion like many of the other young girls her age. She was significantly more interested in the strange and comfortable side of life. Luna had on a puffy pair of blue pants and a light pink tunic that ended just above her knees, secured snugly with a thick leather belt at her waist. The belt had a small leather pouch attached to it as well; what it held, he didn’t know. 

It was certainly something no one else would have even conceived of wearing. Though perhaps that’s where some of her allure came from. People thought unique things were interesting. 

“Hadrian?”

He smiled to himself. Her voice was like a light bell-sound; something that always seemed to give him comfort. “Luna.”

“What’s going on? Someone just told me you floated down onto the balcony.” She looked him up and down before searching his face.

_ Oh. So it did happen _ .

“Luna,” someone said from behind Hadrian, he didn’t care to look, “would you like to use my office?”

Luna hummed and looked over his shoulder, “No, I should be getting back to work. Thank you, though, Blaise.”

“Alright,” Blaise said.

Luna looked back at Hadrian, “Come on, tell me what happened.” She took his hand and led him down the stairs to the storage room next to the kitchens. There was an overwhelming scent of fresh bread and sweets that hit Hadrian in the face. It was nice.

Hadrian sat on one of the crates, Luna sitting next to him patiently. He didn’t say anything for a moment; just picking at the fabric of his puffer pants.

He looked up, took a breath and began to recount.

He didn’t go into detail. Just told the basics. The soldiers, the man, the goo-things that attacked them, the  _ flying _ . Luna leaned in and listened with rapt attention, head tilted and silent as Hadrian spoke.

When Hadrian trailed off, Luna just watched him for a moment. 

Hadrian watched his hands as he waited.

He heard her take a breath and looked up to see her sit straight and let a smile grace her lips. “He must have been a wizard, then,” she said.

It would make sense, it truly would, who else could do what he did if they had no magic? But from everything he’d heard, “He was so kind to me. He…well, I’m pretty sure he saved me, Luna.”

Luna hummed thoughtfully. “Of course he did,” she said before pausing. A mischievous grin spread across her face as she wiggled her fingers, “Perhaps he was trying to steal your heart.”

Hadrian just rolled his eyes. He was well aware that Luna didn’t believe in such rumours. Hadrian, truly, didn’t either, but he did entertain them when he was on his own; his own mind left to keep him company.

She leaned in closer. “You’re lucky, Hadri. I hear that if that wizard were the Prince, he would have eaten it,” Luna jabbed a finger at Hadrian’s chest, just above his heart, a grin spread from ear to ear.

Hadrian swatted at her hand, “No, he wouldn’t.” He huffed and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, “The Prince only does that to beautiful people.”

She scoffed at him, “Oh, don’t give me that.” Luna shook her head and sat up, “You should be more careful. It’s dangerous out there, you know.” 

“Of course,” Hadrian said, sticking his tongue out at her.

Luna signed, the cheeky grin dropping off her face. “In all seriousness, I’ve heard that the Witch of the Waste is back on the prowl as well.”

Hadrian’s lips pierced and he hummed low. “Yeah, I’ve heard.”

Luna just hummed back.

They sat there in silence for a minute or two, lost in thought and soaking up each other’s presence. 

The moment was interrupted when a crate was pulled from the stack next to them and a head peaked out through the hole, “Luna, the chocolate eclairs are done.”

Luna looked up, “Okay. I’ll be right there.”

The crate was replaced.

Hadrian stood, “Alright, I better get going then. I really just wanted to make sure you were doing alright.”

He walked to the large, open door that led outside from the storage room. Luna followed.

A tall, red-headed man carrying a sack over his shoulder exchanged a greeting with her as he passed them through the door. 

Hadrian knew that the moment the other man was out of sight, Luna would turn her parting wisdom to him before he could escape. He knew what she was going to say, already. It was essentially the same thing every time they said their goodbyes. It wasn’t annoying, though; Luna seemed to know that he needed to hear it, even though it would hardly ever do any good. Perhaps he didn’t mind because it meant that someone cared enough to say such things.

“Hadrian, tell me something,” she said, levelling him with a piercing gaze. “Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in that hat shop?”

Hadrian didn’t say anything for a long second, “The shop was important to grandfather. And I'm the eldest so I don’t really mind the work.” It wasn’t like he truly had any other prospects in life, especially not one as stable as the hat shop was.

“Aiya, Hadri. I’m not asking what  _ others  _ would want. I’m asking what  _ you  _ want.” 

It was instances like these where Hadrian seemed to see the disappointment he caused his sister. He knows that she wants more for him, yet he hardly ever entertains it in the truest sense of the word.

He thought about answering. Perhaps saying something that would appease her briefly. 

The man that went in earlier came back out throwing a wave, “See you later, Luna.”

Luna turned to him, “Good seeing you again, Bill.”

“You, too.”

Hadrian didn’t answer in the end. “I better be going,” he said.

Luna turned back to him and huffed, “It’s your life, Hadrian. Please, do something for yourself for once, will you?”

Hadrian just smiled, “Bye, Luna.” 

He could hear her sigh as he walked away and listened to the light click of her heels as she spun and went back into the shop. He did wish he could be better to her sometimes, but he knew she would hit him for thinking in such a way.

He lost himself to his thoughts on his way back home, taken in by the warm breeze and the sunset’s glow.

It was dark by the time he actually got back to the shop. The lights were off and the door was locked as all the other hatters had gone home. Sometimes he thought he was lucky to live above the shop. He did not have to travel like the others did. He imagined it seemed tedious some days - or perhaps every day, depending on the person.

Hadrian sighed and unlocked the door, locking it back behind him. There was not a single light on in the whole place, not even a lantern left on to help him see. 

He took his bandana off and set it down on the front counter, before lighting one of the lamps. The room brightened significantly.

Hadrian jumped as the door’s bell rang.

The  _ locked  _ door’s bell rang.

He turned to look. 

There was a tall woman, tall compared to Hadrian at least, standing at the door. She looked somewhat frail, like she shouldn’t have been able to stand on her own, least of all in the heavy, black dress and feathered trench coat she had draped over her shoulders. They looked like crow feathers if Hadrian were to guess. 

As she entered farther, it felt like the life was being sucked out of the room; even the temperature dropped enough to bring goosebumps to his skin. 

The hair on the back of his neck rose and he took a shaky breath, “I’m sorry, but this shop’s closed now.” He cleared his throat, trying to gather a level of confidence, “I could have sworn I locked that door, but I must have forgotten.”

The woman continued further into the shop despite his request. “What a tacky little shop,” she scowled. “I’ve never seen such tacky little hats, yet you’re by far the  _ tackiest  _ thing here.”

_ Rude _ , Hadrian thought.

He looked the woman in the eye before walking past her and to the door, holding it open and gesturing for her to leave, “I’m afraid you will have to leave now, ma’am. The door’s over here. We’re closed.”

The woman rose one of her light-brown brows, thin lips slanting with mirth, “Standing up to the Witch of the Waste. How  _ plucky _ .”

Hadrian gasped, “The Witch of the Waste?” 

A squelching sound came from behind him and when he turned, he was met with the strange blob creatures he had faced earlier that day. They jerked at him, forcing him to let go of the door and back away lest he touches them. The sound of wind was deafening and the light that was once in the room seemed to dim significantly. 

Hadrian turned again to see the Witch outstretch her arms in what nearly seemed like wings of shadows before she blurred and rushed forward, passing straight through Hadrian.

He collapsed.

“The best part of that spell is that you can’t even tell anyone about it.” The Witch chuckled, haughty and amused, “My regards to Severus.” The door shut with a heavy clack behind her.

It was a long moment before Hadrian felt like himself - yet not himself - again. There was a bone-deep ache left within him. He carefully looked up, examining the space around him. 

The light was back, yet the room felt emptier than it ever had before. At some point, one of the hats from the shelf had fallen to the floor and laid resting at his feet. He leaned down slowly to pick it up, his joints complaining in a way he wasn’t familiar with.

_ His hands. _ They weren’t his, not in the same way. Hadrian stared at his shaking hands as his breathing got noticeably heavier. He stared at the wrinkles in his skin and the visible lines of his veins. He noticed the constant ache and listened to how they cracked when he flexed them. He brought them up to his face, terrified. 

_ No _ .  _ This can’t be. _

His face felt old and heavy and so wrinkled. His hair felt shorter and coarser. Hadrian dragged his hands down his face, feeling the way it moved. 

_ Mirror. He needed a mirror. _ He needed to  _ see _ .

He walked, slower than ever, to the mirror. He saw himself. Old, wrinkled, grey, hunched over. 

“That’s really me, isn't it?” He squeaked. Even his voice had changed. He swallowed nervously.

“I have to stay calm. Just stay calm,” but he couldn't just stay calm. How the hell was he supposed to stay calm. Hadrian paced away from the mirror, he couldn’t bring himself to look once more. 

“There’s no use panicking,” he reassured himself, walking from the shop and into the small courtyard that connected the shop to the workshop. 

He tripped against the cobblestone. “A bad dream. Must be. Just need to go back inside and go to bed. You're gonna be fine, Hadrian.” 

He was  _ not  _ gonna be fine. 

“Just have got to stay calm…”  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-ho hoooooo...


	3. The Journey

* * *

The next day came faster and brighter than Hadrian would have ever asked for. If he’d been asked, that is. The train was loud and the birds were way too cheery outside his window.

He sat up, a blanket over his head and clenched in his hands as he tried to hide from the world. He closed his eyes and tried to forget that it was _not_ a bad dream after all. He knew that it wasn’t last night, but he could have only hopped.

_“Hadrian?”_

His Aunt Alice.

“ _Hadrian?_ ”

He could hear her come up the stairs and to his door. He couldn't imagine what she would say if she saw him like this. He couldn’t even tell anyone why. The Witch made sure of that.

His aunt rapped at his door sounding exasperated, “Hadrian!”

He was well aware that it was unlike him to not be working, or at the very least, not answering his door, but there wasn’t really anything he could do. “Don’t come in here,” he croaked. What else should he say? That he was sick? What sort of illness makes you so old and sound so horrible? Hadrian pierced his lips, “I’ve got a bad cold. I don't want you to catch it.”

He could hear his Aunt from the other side gasp, “You sound ghastly, darling. Like some 90-year-old man.”

 _Thanks, Aunt Alice._ “I’ll just stay in bed today, so you go on.”

“Well, if you insist.”

That sure didn’t take much convincing. If it were Luna, she’d been on his ass.

Hadrian signed, slipping off the bed and letting the blanket fall to the floor. He walked slowly over to the small washbasin and mirror on the other side of his bed. He took a good look at himself before sighing again, mumbling to himself, “At least we’re still in pretty good shape, I suppose. But we can’t stay here like this for long.”

He thought about his sister. He knew she wouldn't hold it against him, and if anything would probably do the most to encourage him to find a new life, even when his circumstances seemed to have changed. He’ll come back. He’ll tell her what happened somehow, perhaps he’ll tell her of the adventures he’d been on.

Hadrian grabbed his thick poncho from the closet and his bandana off the hook near the door before leaving the room. His bones creaked noticeably, but it wasn’t truly painful. He silently hoped for it to stay that way. 

Sneaking down to the kitchen wasn't as hard as he’d expected it might have been. The stairs were not very kind to him, though.

He grabbed a dark green cloth and set it flat on the counter, reaching above his head and into the cupboard; he’d never felt shorter than right then. He grabbed a nice size loaf of bread and a large block of cheese and placed them both in the centre of the cloth before wrapping them up securely. This would have to be the next few meals until he found a new place.

Picking up the bundle, he took the door from the kitchen into the alley where he could hear a few men conversing over the news. It seemed that Prince Malfoy had gone missing from the neighbouring kingdom and there were threats of war in response.

 _Honestly_ , he scoffed, _how silly_. He was never fond of war, even just in concept. It never did anyone any good. He just held onto the fact that there were plenty of people who would agree with him.

He walked steadily along the road, over the train’s overpass, which caused him a great deal of problems seeing as he came out of it smelling like soot and hacking like an old dog. There was a kind young man on the other side that had offered him a hand down the stairs. It was a kind thing to do, and Hadrian had considered it ever so briefly but declined in the end. 

He got closer and closer to the edge of town, the side in which farmers brought in materials from their land outside the city. He was lucky enough to spot a travelling hay wagon that was willing to give him a ride as far as they were going. He would just travel the rest of the way into the Wastes by himself. There were plenty of people on the way who’d told him he was crazy for going out to the Wastes; many said the same thing, in fact, _“There’s nothing but witches and wizards out there.”_

He would have thought the warning helpful if he hadn't already realized that. Yet, there was nowhere else to go; at the time, he had told all the inquirers that he was searching for his younger sister. This was obviously not true but they would take his reasonings and warn him of the dangers anyway. He thanked them.

If Hadrian, at any point, were honest with himself, he would admit that he hadn’t thought this through enough as he had only just started walking up the mountain and was already tired and out of breath. 

He would pause sometimes, just to give his bones the chance to rest before he started back up again.

He only truly stopped once his stomach started to protest. His bones thanked him for it. “I’ll never get there with these legs,” Hadrian said into the wind, through a bite of bread and cheese. He expected too much from himself, especially seeing as his condition changed so drastically. 

He took another bite, looking at the town from the distance, “At least my teeth haven't fallen out.” It would be hard to know what he would do if that were the case. 

He watched the horizon silently for a moment, taking in the fresh air, before looking around. He noted something odd in a bush. It seemed to be a branch, or perhaps a stick. It was hard to tell seeing as it was practically engulfed by the bush itself. Hadrian just looked at it as he ate. He considered not thinking further on it until he realized that the stick could aid him. Perhaps a cane, or rather, a walking stick.

He wouldn't say it was a moment of genius, but out there, in the Wastes as an old man, anything would help. Setting the bread and cheese down, he got up slowly, his bones cracking ungratefully.

Upon a closer look, the stick seemed larger than he thought it might have been. If anything, it might end up being too big for his size to be useful at all but he would still try to get it out. He yanked at the stick but it didn't budge. It seemed caught on something. He yanked again, and again. He moved to try and leverage it out of the bush by pushing on it instead. It moves only a smidge more but still nothing of use. 

He pushed again, and then one more time before his back cracked painfully.

“Stubborn branch. You won’t be getting the best of this old man,” he panted. He pushed the sleeves of his tunic up, gripping the branch before pulling hard enough to break it out of the bush’s stronghold.

Hadrian gasped, surprised, as he was not faced with a large branch, but rather a massive figure dressed in a tattered black suit and a ripped top hat; white gloves hanging loosely from where the hands would be. Hadrian backed away to see it properly, momentarily terrified it was one of those Witch’s blob men.

“Just a scarecrow,” he breathed. “But how are you standing on your own like that?”

The scarecrow held itself upright, swaying gently in the wind with no aid from anything. Hadrian blinked, looking up at the scarecrows face. For some reason, he got the distinct feeling that it was smiling back at him. 

“Your head’s a turnip. I'll have you know, I don't like turnips; I hated them since I was a child.”

Hadrian turned away, “Well, at least you're not upside down now. Farewell.” He shouldn’t have been surprised that it was not a cane in the end. He realizes that he’s not nearly that lucky. It was still unfortunate, though.

He gathered his items back up and re-secured his poncho to his shoulders, it was getting colder and windier as we walked. Every time he looked back, he could still see the town, it was like he’d barely moved.

This time, when he looked back, he saw the scarecrow. _Hopping_. It was hopping towards him. There seemed to be something hanging from its arm but it was hard to tell as the _hopping_ scarecrow was far enough away to slightly obscure it. 

Hadrian thought that he should probably mention that the thing needn’t thank him, or perhaps something similar.

“No need to thank me! You clearly have some kind of spell on you and I’ve had more than enough of spells,” Hadrian called. The scarecrow stopped. Hadrian didn't really know what else to say. Should he tell it to go find a field to stand in? Would the scarecrow even like that? He chose to just turn away instead and continue against the chilled wind.

It seemed that Hadrian’s words meant nothing to the scarecrow. It hopped up alongside him and dropped a cane down next to him as if it had known that’s why he had pulled the scarecrow out in the first place. Hadrian wasn't too much of a coward to think the action kind, and perhaps even considerate.

He took hold of the crow’s-head cane and smiled up at the scarecrow, “Thank you. This is perfect, just what I needed.” He wasn't sure he wanted to send the scarecrow away or to ask for more help, however, so he settled on asking for something that could either bring him fortune or make the scarecrow go away for good.

“If you’d like to do me another favour, you could go and find me a place to stay.” Hadrian was proud of himself for that particular moment of cleverness. The scarecrow said nothing, just turned and hopped off back down the path.

Hadrian continued on for just a few steps before noticing something above him from his peripheral. He glanced up once, and started, shocked to see a _battleship_ of all things flying above him as it was slowly obstructed by large grey clouds. A freezing gust of wind forced him to look back at the ground and hunch in on himself.

“This is ridiculous. Why do you get so cold when you’re old? Especially now, I’m fatter than ever yet the wind practically blows right through me!”

He paused and considered sitting down. The wind was becoming too much. It felt like he was about to be blown back down the mountain but as an ice cube. 

He breathed in the crisp air deep and got a lung full of burning firewood. He didn't sit.

Hadrian hiked further up the path, and nearly over the bend, “Someone’s got a fire going. Maybe there’s a cabin nearby.” 

But he didn't see a cabin. No no. He heard hissing and creaking and metal clacking together right before his vision was taken up by an enormous metal creature being led by that damn scarecrow.

“Damn it, you turnip-head! That’s the Prince’s Castle! Not at all what I meant by a place to stay.” He was more shocked than anything.

For a moment the metal castle hovered over him as it moved. 

He just watched. The turnip-head scarecrow hopped along next to a curved step that led to a wooden door as the castle finished going over his head.

“Is that the way in?” Hadrian asked. He started into a jog, attempting to grasp the thin metal railing that was both just out of reach and glancing his fingertips. “Well make up your mind, you castle, are you going to let me in or not!”

The castle surged back, dipping to scoop him off his feet and securely onto the step. He clung to the metal rail with a death grip as he watched Turnip-Head hop along before he turned to open the door and peek inside. It was rather dark. The thin railing seemed to extend to the interior as well. 

Hadrian hadn’t known what to think about that, specifically, so he opted to pay it no more mind for now.

Hadrian turned to Turnip-Head, “It’s nice and warm inside so I’m going to go in. I’m sure the Wizard Prince won’t eat the heart of a shrivelled old man like me. It’s been a pleasure meeting you, even though you are my least favourite vegetable. Take care, Turnip-Head.” He would be lying if he said he would not miss the strange scarecrow. It had done so much good by him, it was nearly regrettable. 

He turned back to the door and entered, closing it securely behind him, not for one moment missing the cold air. Hadrian looked up the small set of stairs that lead up into a large room. It was still relatively dark, but now that he had a moment to adjust, he could see the glow of a fire gently illuminating the room. Hadrian crept up the steps cautiously, peaking over the stone to take a look into the room before fully entering.

It was a strange room, even though Hadrian couldn't see it that well in the darkness. There was a large fireplace to the left with a single chair in front of it. It was like an invitation to sit and gather warmth. 

The fire seemed rather low, though. He chose to sit and take a breath. There was a strange type of relief he wasn’t familiar with yet, but it was nice. 

Before relaxing further, Hadrian peaked around the fire looking for more wood. He saw a good stack of logs to the left and threw a few into the pit.

He grimaced, “This place is a dump.” And it was. Even if he could only see so much, there was clutter everywhere and soot piled up way too high on the fireplace. “When I picture a castle, this is not at all what comes to mind.” 

The fire began to get larger, illuminating more of the room. 

Hadrian remained unimpressed. There were books and knick-knacks blanketing what he assumed to be a dining table, and there were cobwebs in every conceivable place. He shuddered.

“One thing about getting old, I suppose, is that nothing truly frightens you,” He said, closing his eyes.

The fire cracked. “I don’t envy you, man. That’s one bad curse.”

Hadrian startled.

“Curses are tough. You’re gonna have a very hard time getting rid of that one.”

Alright. Perhaps he spoke a tad too soon. “The fire’s talking,” he whispered.

If said talking fire heard him, it didn't acknowledge the comment. “Let me guess.” The fire said, “The cure won't allow you to talk about it, right?”

Hadrian didn't answer it. He just gaped. “Who are you?” He _was_ clever enough to know that this talking flame was not the great Wizard Prince.

The fire puffed up dramatically, “I’m the extremely powerful fire demon named Regulus!” Some pink-ish fire left its mouth before it died back down, “I just like to do that once in a while.”

Hadrian tilted his head to the fire. Could fire demons break curses? For some reason, Hadrian felt the answer was a resounding _no_ , but it didn't hurt to ask.

“Well, maybe, maybe not,” Regulus responded. “Listen, if you can find a way to break the spell that’s on me, then I'll break the spell that’s on you, you got it?” Hadrian knew better than to believe the fire demon, but there would be no harm in accepting or even mess around with the demon a little.

“If you’re a demon,” Hadrian started, voice getting low and a smirk settling on his face. “How do I know I can trust you? You promise to help me if I help you?” He finished. I was fair enough for him to ask after all.

Regulus, if at all possible, seemed a bit cautious at that, “Well I don’t know, man. Demons don’t make promises.”

Hadrian relaxed back into his chair, “Then go find someone else.”

Regulus got big again, “Come on! You should feel sorry for me! That spell keeps me stuck in this castle and Severus treats me like a slave! It burns me up. Got to keep the water hot, the rooms warm, the castle moving.”

Hadrian wanted to snicker loudly. His mind caught on something, however. Severus. The witch had said the same name before she left.

“C’mon, you ever try to move a castle? If you can figure out how to break this thing I’m in with Severus, then you can break my spell. After that, I can easily break the spell that’s on you.

 _Oh, now he got it_. Severus was the Wizard Prince. That was not really what he expected but truly, what _was_ he expecting? 

Hadrian shook his head, feeling more tired than he had before, “All right, all right. It’s a deal.”

His eyes closed and his body got warm and heavy. He only briefly heard Regulus calling out to him before he fell to sleep.

* * *


	4. The Realization

* * *

Hadrian woke to the sounds of pounding at the castle’s door. He started to sit up, only hindered by the twinges in his back. Perhaps sleeping on a chair hadn't been his best idea. He was sorer than he had been before he sat down.

The pounding continued but all Hadrian really could do was just listen. This wasn’t his home, he could hardly answer properly.

Heavy footsteps travelled down the stairs to Hadrian’s left. He slumped back against the chair and pretended to be asleep before whomever it was came down and noticed his presence. The steps approached; small but noticeable like a child’s.

The steps stopped next to where he was in the chair, “Hey who’s this guy?” A young voice asked incredulously.

“Porthaven door,” Regulus said.

“How’d he get in here?” The young boy asked. Hadrian risked a peek as the boy went behind him and to the large table across the room, grabbing a small, blue cloak. Swinging it over his shoulders, the boy pulled the hood up and swiped his hands over his face, creating a large beard that nearly hid the entirety of his body under it. The boy went to the top of the entrance steps and, in a deep voice, said, “Stand by.” Before walking down them to open the door.

Hadrian probably should have listened better to what was going on, but he was rather preoccupied with fixing the fire back up and only caught the general message: there was to be war.

“War,” Hadrian said to himself. “I can’t believe it’s come to this.”

The young boy came back up the steps and put his hands on his hips, “And what do you think you’re doing here, Grandad?”

“Regulus said that I could come in,” he said cheekily.

“I did not!” Regulus shouted, put upon. “He just wandered in here from the Wastes!”

Hadrian snickered. The boy gasped, dropping his fake deep voice, “He’s from the Wastes?” He dragged his hands back up his face, dropping the disguise. “How do we know that he’s not a wizard?”

Regulus looked as offended as a fire demon possibly could, “Do you really think I’d let a wizard in here?”

Well, to be fair to Hadrian, he may have been a hatter and he may have had a boring life and hardly did anything besides making hats, but he did read plenty. One can learn quite a bit from books on magic. Nothing practical, of course, but still, Hadrian was well versed enough to understand the fundamentals.

The doorbell chimed this time. “Porthaven door again!” Regulus called.

The boy looked over from where he was placing the letter he just received from whoever was at the door the last time into a large book, “Must be a customer.” Replacing his disguise, he did the same as he had before. “Stand by.”

The door opened to reveal a young girl. “Yes, my dear child?” The boy said.

Hadrian would have laughed out loud at the irony if he could.

“My mom sent me to pick up a spell,” she said.

“Ah, yes, do come in.” As the boy led her in, he looked to Hadrian who was stacking more wood, “Just keep quiet and don’t cause any trouble, Grandpa.”

Hadrian paid it no mind as he had just spotted the scenery outside the window. He could see the ocean. Seagulls. They were clearly not in the Wastes any longer.

“Excuse me, Grandpa,” the girl who came in a moment ago said. “Are you a wizard, too?”

Hadrian considered it for a moment before answering her. “Of course,” he said.

The girl nodded, content with the answer. The boy gave her a pouch and some instruction of the spell’s application before accepting payment and sending her off. 

He turned to Hadrian, annoyed. “Quit telling lies to our customers.”

Was it a lie? Hadrian rolled his eyes, “What about you? You’re wearing a disguise.”

“I have to. I’m practising my magic.”

The door rang again. “It’s the Kingsbury door!” Regulus announced. The boy replaced his disguise again. “Stand by.” He turned the knob on the door and the four-coloured dial on the right changed to red. He opened the door.

There was a man in a general’s uniform; he was requesting the presence of another wizard. One, Hadrian noted, that was different than the wizard requested when the boy answered the door the first time.

Hadrian realized that things were different ever since that dial changed colour. There was more noise coming from outside. He hobbled down to the door as the man left and looked out into what was no longer the port, but rather the royal city. 

Hadrian blinked.

The boy looked up at him and huffed before turning to go back in, “Move it, Grandpa, or you’ll lose your nose.” Hadrian backed into the house as the boy shut the door pointedly. “And stop wondering around,” the boy grumbled.

Hadrian looked at the golden dial on the door the boy had turned earlier, curious and not nearly as willing to head the boy’s warnings as the boy might have thought. He touched it, feeling at his grooves. It wasn’t like any doorknob he’d ever seen before. Gripping the nob firmly, he slowly turned it until it clicked audibly and the dial changed colour. The green dial, Hadrian discovered, led back to the Wastes. He closed the door and turned the knob again. The blue dial one led back to the port. Hadrian closed the door again.

“Just leave it alone, Grandpa,” the boy demanded, leaning through the metal bars to look down at him.

“Tell me, where does the black dial lead?” Hadrian asked. The boy groaned.

“Only Master Severus knows that,” he said straightening up and walking to what appeared to be an open pantry to grab half a loaf of bread and a large block of cheese. “I need some breakfast. I’m starved.”

Hadrian walked up the steps and over to the pantry to look at what was there. It was a right mess, but everything seemed fresh and edible. He pulled out a platter of bacon and picked up the large basket of eggs. 

Hadrian looked to the boy, “Don’t you want to have some bacon and eggs?”

“Yeah, but we can’t use the fire because Master Severus isn’t here.”

Hadrian chuckled, walking over to the wall of pans to pick the largest and heading to the house fire demon. “Not to worry, I can cook.” As if Hadrian wasn’t well aware that such a concern wasn’t what the boy was actually referring to.

“It doesn’t matter if you can cook. Regulus  _ only  _ obeys Master Severus.”

That’s what Hadrian thought. 

Regulus sparked to life, “That’s right. I’m not taking any orders from you.”

Hadrian rolled his eyes. He should probably stop doing that before it becomes a habit. “Sure, Regulus. Let’s start cooking.”

“I don’t cook! I’m a scary and powerful fire demon!” Regulus shouted before blowing a raspberry. Hadrian wasn't even aware fires  _ could  _ blow raspberries but being proven wrong was becoming a trend. 

“Right, uh-uh, and how would you like a bucket of cold water to the face?” Hadrian leaned in to whisper loudly, “Or maybe I should tell Severus about our bargain?”

Regulus hissed, “Oh! Stupid me, I should never have let you in here.”

Hadrian hummed, placing the pan over Regulus’ face, “So what’ll it be, hmm?” He pushed the pan harder down until Regulus conceded. “That’s it. What a good fire.”

Regulus peaked out from under the pan solemnly as Hadrian placed slices of bacon to sizzle, “Here’s another curse: may all your bacon burn.” 

He thought it was cute for however cute fires could be. 

He listened to the boy behind him say in the most awestruck tone, “Regulus is doing what he says.” 

Hadrian smiled. “I think I’d like some tea, too. Do you have a kettle?”

The boy looked at him, hopping off his stool. “Sure.”

Regulus yelped, absolutely affronted, “Hey, what are you doing? Don’t get the kettle. Who’s side are you on, anyway? Teddy. Teddy, what’re you doing-.”

Hadrian heard the dial click and the door open. He was admittedly too nervous to look up.

“Master Severus, the king’s messengers were here.” Teddy, as Hadrian had just learned, said. “They said you have to report to the palace as both Prince  _ and  _ Jenkins.”

Hadrian looked up as the steps got closer to him. He honestly shouldn't have been as surprised as he was to learn that Master Severus, the Wizard Prince, was the same tall, dark man that had saved him that day in the alley. Hadrian opted to look back at the fire lest he utterly loses his composure. 

Severus stepped up right next to him, “Regulus? You’re being so obedient.”

Hadrian took the fact that he sounded more amused than anything as some kind of euphoria-inducing relief. 

Regulus peaked back over the pan, “Not on purpose. He bullied me.”

Severus hummed, “Not just anybody can do that.” He turned to Hadrian, “And you are, who?”

Hadrian swallowed. He hadn’t thought of this part. “Uh, you can just call me Hadrian. I’m your new...cleaner? I just started work today.” 

_ Note to self, next time you get turned into an old man and claim a notorious wizard’s house as you own, think about a cover story before you meet said wizard to save yourself the grief of looking like an utter imbecile. _

Severus didn’t seem pressed about the humiliating display of quick thinking and instead reached for the pan and gently pressed himself into the space Hadrian had just been in, “Give that to me.”

Hadrian backed away as Severus took the wooden spoon he’d been using from his hand. “Hand me two more slices of that bacon and six more of those eggs.” 

Didn’t have to tell Hadrian twice.

“So then,” Severus prompted, not missing a beat in what he was doing. “Who hired you to clean?”

_ Honestly, fuck me,  _ Hadrian cried out in his head. 

He cleared his throat, continuing to hand Severus the eggs, “Regulus did. He’s horrified by how dirty it is in here.” 

Severus hummed again, taking the pan and turning away from the fire. “Teddy, get the plates.”

Regulus chuffed, “Wait a second, you’re all gonna eat while I do all the work?”

Everyone ignored him. 

“Come have some breakfast, Hadrian,” Teddy said.

Hadrian sat and did his best to ignore the fact that Teddy was wiping the plates off with his sleeve as Severus pushed books out of the way.

Teddy shoved two spoons and a fork into his face, “Which do you want? You only get one ‘cause the rest are dirty.”

_ How lovely. _ He chose the cleanest-looking spoon, wiping it off further against his own sleeve. He wasn’t exactly the best at cleaning but it seemed like he was about to be after all the practice he was about to get in.

Hadrian watched Severus cut a slice of bread for Teddy before offering one to him. He took it, of course.

“Enjoy. Bon appetit,” Severus said.

Teddy smiled, “Bon appetit! I can’t remember the last time we had a real breakfast.”

Hadrian nearly felt for him. That is, until a small gremlin seemed to surface as the boy ate. Hadrian had never in his life seen someone so messily like that in his life.

Hadrian noticed Severus look up at him, “So, what do you have hidden in your pocket, Hadrian?” 

Hadrian blinked dumbly, “I’m sorry?”

Severus just looked at him, dark eyes watching patiently. 

Hadrian set his spoon down, feeling at his pockets. There  _ was  _ something in them, but he didn’t remember ever putting something there. Hadrian pulled the small fold of red paper from his pocket and looked at it closely. The very fact that he hadn't known it was on his person this whole time made him utterly uncomfortable.

“Give it to me.” Severus straightened up, hand outstretched towards the note as Hadrian passed it over. It didn't reach past Severus’ fingertips before it burst into flames and floated down to the table to scorch itself into the wood.

Teddy gasped, standing up on his chair to lean over and get a better look, “Severus, can you read them?”

Severus stared intently at the marks, his hair starting to float along with the rise of energy in the room and the light breeze that was surrounding him. “That is ancient sorcery. Quite powerful, too.”

“Is it from the Witch of the Waste?” Teddy whispered.

Severus didn’t look up from the marks, “ _ You who swallowed a falling star, O heartless man, your heart shall soon belong to me. _ ” He huffed, slowly dragging his hand over the marks, “That can’t be good for the table.”

Hadrian watched as it seemed like Severus was consuming the flame that scorched the table and absorbing it into his own body instead. The smoke left in the air smelled like burnt wood, yet it had a sour scent to it as well. Severus gripped the scorched hand to his body.

“Wow!” Teddy stared with wide-eyed wonder, “It’s gone!”

Severus shook his head, “The mark may be gone, but the spell is still there.” He stood, “Excuse me, please continue your meal.” He walked back over to the fireplace, scraping what was left on his plate off into Regulus’ mouth. “Regulus, move the castle 60 miles to the west.”

Hadrian watched Severus walk up the stairs with sure steps until he was out of sight. 

Teddy suddenly turned to him, squinting, “You’re not working for the Witch of the Waste, are you?”

Honestly what kind of question was that? Hadrian glared, “I would  _ never _ work for that witch. She’s the one who -.” He couldn't say more. It was like the words were stuck in his throat and his lips were glued together. The harder he tried the tighter his chest got and the more claustrophobic he felt. He growled and slammed his fist against the table gasping, “If I ever get my hands on that hag, I'll wring her skinny little  _ neck _ .” 

Hadrian was  _ fuming _ now. It was time to get to work.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boutta go TURBO up in here,


	5. The Chores

* * *

Hadrian would admit, loudly given the chance, that he rather hated cleaning. That said, he was still pretty good at it and preferred a nice clean space to live in so he tended not to mind so much. It certainly did help that he was quite motivated by the conversations over breakfast that morning. He could still feel the fire in his veins every time he thought of that ghastly witch.

Another thing that kept him productive is the brief breaks here and there to take peeks at the grimoire on the table. He liked to learn; he liked to expand knowledge. He was also well aware of the fact that if he truly ever wanted to, he could start using said knowledge for more...practical things.

Dusting the ceiling was the worst, but everything after came easier. The amount of grime, cobwebs and dried substances that he went through _great_ strides to avoid inhaling, was ghastly. He was hyper-aware of the plumes the dust caused as he decluttered and scared the bugs away. He was also hyper-aware of the people who would pass by the open Porthaven door to glance in.

“There’s a wizard on a rampage in there.” He’d heard Teddy say once.

In his defence, the place was utterly decrepit and had needed this cleaning ages ago. Once the dishes were clean and put away and all the piled-up jump was either set outside for others or placed in their rightful spot, only two things were left: mopping and cleaning the ash from the fire pit. The mopping was the most cathartic out of everything. The air was clear and the room was nearly spotless and the floor looked brand new. If he was at all honest, he was proud of his efforts; even if he felt a little achy.

For a moment he noticed he felt a little younger than he had the days before. It was nice.

“Hadrian. Hadrian, please. I’m going out, you have to help me,” Regulus pleaded. 

Hadrian walked to the fireplace with the tongs and used them to take a hold of the wood Regulus was clinging on, “Just a moment Regulus, I just need to clean up this ash.” Lifting the wood, he placed Regulus and what was left of the log into a small, cast-iron coal holder.

“Quickly, Hadrian. I’ll fall!” Regulus coughed, pleading more, “Please! I’m going out!”

Hadrian headed the warning, moving faster, quickly raking the ashes off the fireplace and onto the large cloth he placed on the floor to gather them.

“Please. I’m falling,” Regulus groaned pitifully.

Hadrian finished raking the ash and picked Regulus and his sad-looking piece of wood up. “Alright, alright. I’m finished. Just let me get you some more wood.”

“Thank you. Thank you.”

Hadrian shook his head. Regulus was rather whiny for a fire demon, but it was endearing sometimes. Placing two more logs onto the grate, Hadrian placed Regulus back on the hearth.

Regulus sounded like he was weeping now, “That was too close, Hadrian. You know, If I die, Severus dies, too.” Well, now he just sounded admonishing.

That certainly was a shocking thing to hear though. Especially so suddenly. 

He blinked, “Right. I’ll be more careful.” He gathered the soot and ash into the cloth and dragged it outside, dusting his hands off before returning to see Severus standing over the fire.

Severus turned to him with a gaze that made Hadrian feel small, “I’d appreciate it if you would be more careful with my friend.” 

He supposed that was fair with the circumstance. He nodded.

Severus was dressed in black and dark purple and what seemed like formal wear yet was not. He walked towards Hadrian and Teddy, who had just come up behind him. They both stepped out of the way, giving Severus room to walk down the steps and to the door.

“Are you going out now, Master Severus?” Teddy asked.

Severus shut the door and turned the knob, making the dial turn black. “Teddy, make sure our new cleaner doesn't get too carried away while I'm gone.”

Hadrian pouted.

Teddy turned to him as the door shut and the dial automatically turned blue once more, “Hadrian, what did you do now?”

Regulus called from the fireplace, despite not being invited into the conversation, “He nearly smothered me.”

Hadrian huffed. “Oh, hush. You’re just fine, are you not? It wasn’t nearly that bad.” He walked to the stairs with his mop before Teddy met him a few steps up, standing with his arms and legs out, blocking the way.

“You can’t come up here!”

Hadrian could see that he was nervous. “Whatever you don’t want me to clean, hide it now.”

Teddy gasped, looking up the stairs for a second before looking back at Hadrian. “Save my room for last, okay?”

Hadrian chuckled as he watched Teddy rush up the steps, tripping on a few in his hurry. The kid's bursts of energy were giving him some energy of his own.

The landing was a terrible mess when he got to it. It wasn’t terribly surprising given the state of the downstairs only hours before, but it was still disgusting. 

Opening the door on his immediate left, Hadrian was met with a face full of scented fog. How there could be fog inside a house, he really didn't know but he was learning not to question certain things. It was a potions room; one covered in sludge with potions bottles and jars of different shapes and sizes strewn everywhere. There were plenty of shelves to store things yet this was the state of the room. There were unbound herbs and open containers of suspicious substances and honestly it was a miracle how nothing had exploded or gone bad.

Hadrian honestly held no hope. 

The least he could do was open a window and vent the place. He wasn't too much of a coward to admit that he was afraid to mess with anything. He wasn't going to touch a single potion, bottle or leaf in that room. He would like to keep what was left of his life, thank you.

He walked across the room to the two-panelled window. Unlatching them and pushing. It was to no one's surprise that the widows were practically welded shut by the very questionable substances. He tried pushing again. And again.

It was only after the third time did they finally bang open, slammed out by the massive gusts of wind.

Hadrian’s eyes widened and the air left his lungs in a stunned exhale.

What he was faced with was _amazing_. The creaks and groans of the castle’s gears were loud as they were paired against the sounds of decompressing steam and the chug of pulley systems. The mountains and rivers and forestry as far as the eye could see. He looked down and over the cliffside to see a long river winding through one of the groves, it shined a bright blue and glittered when the sun hit it just right from between the clouds.

“Incredible! Regulus,” he shouted, rushing back through the house and down the steps to peek through the crevice between the bannister and the second-floor wall. “Regulus! Are you the one moving the castle?”

Regulus grumbled. “Of course I am. No one else does any work around here.”

“I’m thoroughly impressed!” Hadrian laughed, “You’re a first-class fire demon. I like your spark!” He rushed back up the stairs, only briefly hearing the yelp of glee from Regulus, “ _He likes my Spark! Ha-ha!”_

The castle jerked briefly as Hadrian got to the third floor, scaring Teddy into claiming he wasn't ready before slamming his door. Hadrian ignored him, finding a door that led out to a balcony. The scenery just kept getting better and better the more he saw. On this side of the castle, there were green plains that stretched around a large blue lake that was framed with snow-capped mountains and fluffy white clouds.

Teddy skipped out onto the balcony and hopped up on the railing next to him.

“It’s beautiful,” Hadrian whispered.

Teddy smiled. “Yeah. It’s called Star Lake.” Teddy tilted his head towards something that caught his attention, suddenly shifting along the railing to look at it. “Hey, what’s that stick doing in there?”

Hadrian walked to the other side of the balcony to look over as well, spotting a very familiar stick peeking out from a hollow part of the castle. He sighed, “Oh dear. Give me a hand, Teddy.” 

They both grabbed hold of the wood and yanked, dislodging the scarecrow before swinging it out and up, using the railing as leverage to turn it upright.

“It’s a scarecrow,” Teddy said curiously.

Hadrian chuckled, “I’ve been calling him Turnip-Head. He’s been following me everywhere. Seems to have taken a liking to me. Somehow he always manages to get stuck upside down.” It truly was a phenomenon.

Turnip-Head jerked and hoped far up onto one of the castle’s large, metal telescope-looking things. It hopped a few more times before spinning in what seemed to be joy.

“That’s weird. Are you sure you’re not a wizard, Hadrian?” Teddy asked.

Hadrian just laughed.

The castle came to a steady stop next to the stark lake, setting down like a cat with its legs under it, practically slouching into the earth.

Teddy helped Hadrian carry the freshly washed laundry from inside, holding one side of the clothing line as Turnip-Head held the other, letting Hadrian pin the clothes up faster. After they were done, Teddy and Hadrian left Turnip-head to tend to the lines as they set up a small table and a few chairs for themself to have a nice lunch by the water.

“I think he likes doing the laundry,” Teddy said through a mouthful of bread and salami, watching Turnip-Head hop from one place to another with the lines.

Hadrian just shook his head good-naturedly. “Yes, I think he’ll have it done in no time.” They both watched the scarecrow jump drown from the castle and hop the line of clothing to another small plateau by the lake.

Teddy took another bite. “I bet he’s some kind of demon. Regulus doesn’t seem to mind him at all.”

Hadrian hummed thoughtfully. “He might be. But he led me here, so perhaps he’s the good kind.” He didn’t think the scarecrow was a demon, but either way, he didn't know _what_ it was so he left it at that.

Hadrian stared out at the water for a while.

At some point, Teddy and Turnip-Head went off to gather the laundry and put it away. He would have helped but there was something out the sunset on the water that was hypnotising. 

His mind was pleasantly empty and he felt strangely content. Perhaps that was a part of being old. All you want to do is stare at the scenery.

Teddy walked up behind Hadrian, stopping just at his shoulder and standing there for a moment. Watching, Hadrian assumed. Just watching.

Teddy sighed quietly, “We’ve finished putting the laundry away.”

Harian looked to the boy and smiled gently, “Thank you, Teddy.” 

He looked back out to the lake, watching the slow ripples and the push and pull of the gentle tide. “It’s so strange. I’ve never felt so peaceful before,” he whispered.

Teddy was kind enough to carry the chair Hadrian had been sitting on inside for him.

As they entered the house, the sun going down behind them, Hadrian began to get a strange, buzzing feeling within his chest. It wasn’t uncomfortable, or painful in any way, but it nearly seemed to set him on edge. 

To think that just a moment ago he had felt soft and full of peace. 

He bid Teddy a good night before sitting on the sofa in the alcove under the stairs and behind the curtain he’d set up and claimed as his bed space.

He rubbed at a spot on his chest, thinking of the feeling. 

Hadrian pierced his lips and laid down, closing his eyes to the night and letting himself _drift._

* * *


	6. The Backstory

* * *

_It wasn’t the same as waking up. It was like a dream, really, but so much more alive and vivid._

_Hadrian opened his eyes into the dark, greyed-out house to the sound of wet footsteps and Regulus’ dulcet voice. He found himself standing next to the fireplace looking at an exhausted Severus, but he didn’t remember moving. He looked at Severus’ feathered, bird-like appearance, watching the blood trickle down from the wings that replaced his arms._

_He wanted to reach out, but he couldn't move. All he could do was watch._

_Regulus breathed out, “You okay? I mean, you smell terrible.”_

_Severus did not respond past a pained groan._

_Hadrian watched him take a deep breath before his brows pinched and he made a noise that sounded like he was holding a shot behind his teeth as he concentrated. The blue-black feathers slowly melted back into his skin and clothing. It was a strange thing to see as he’d never witnessed anything like it before, but it was a transformation that took his breath from him. If he could have truly breathed, that is._

_Severus relaxed, wheezing._

_‘That looked like it took a lot of energy,’ Hadrian thought. ‘Energy the man probably didn't have.’_

_“You shouldn’t keep flying around like that,” Regulus said quietly. “Soon you won’t be able to turn back into a human.”_

_Severus sat up, still wheezing like he had broken ribs, “This war is terrible.” He slowly stripped his coat off his shoulders, cringing as he pulled his arms through. “They’ve bombed from the southern coast to the northern border. It’s all in flames now.”_

_Regulus growled, “I can’t stand the fire and gunpowder. Those dopey guys have absolutely no manners.”_

_Severus chuckled weakly through his nose, “My own kind attacked me today.”_

_“Who, the Witch of the Waste?”_

_“No.” Severus shook his head, “Some hack wizards who turned themselves into monsters for King Cornelius.”_

_Regulus glared, “Those wizards are going to regret doing that. They’ll never change back into humans.”_

_“After the war, they won’t ever recall they ever were human.”_

_“Aren’t you supposed to report to the king, too?”_

_Severus stood. “I’m tired. Make some water for my bath.”_

_Regulus gave Severus a disappointed look._

_Severus walked to the curtain that separated Hadrian’s sleep space from the rest of the room. Hadrian was suddenly standing next to him, watching as he pulled the curtain back and peered through._

_Hadrian saw himself. He was sleeping, as if he wasn’t also standing and looking down at his young, peaceful, face. He looked like himself again. His hair was longer than it had been before he was aged, too; it probably was closer to his shoulders now._

_Hadrian looked away from himself and up to Severus. The man had a strangely fond look on his face, something Hadrian had honestly not expected. There was a surge in his chest, something warm and pained._

_Severus let the curtain fall back._

Hadrian was startled awake by the roaring sound of overworked water pipes. His heart pounded loudly in his ears. He sat up, tying his hair back into a low ponytail and slipping his bandana on to push his bangs out of his face. He pulled the curtain back to look at Regulus. “Is Severus back?”

Regulus grabbed a log, munching on it noisily as he mumbled out an affirmative and a complaint about ‘wasting hot water’. 

Hadrian had a feeling that what just happened was more than just a vivid dream.

The morning was slow but productive. Severus was still in the bath by the time Hadrian and Teddy left the house to go to the Porthaven market. He was rather thrilled about it; he never had the chance to go outside his hometown, so being able to see the ocean and shop at the port-side market booths was an opportunity he wanted to appreciate in the fullest.

“I don’t know why we’re doing this, Hadrian. Master Severus hardly eats anything,” Teddy said through his bearded disguise.

Hadrian extended a salutation to a man walking by. 

“Well that’s too bad, then,” he responded absently. Hadrian happened to prefer more food than bread, cheese and the occasional slice of bacon every day. If Severus wanted to starve himself or never eat literally anything else, then so be it, but Hadrian would not be subjecting himself to that. Even Teddy deserved better.

The walk down to the pier was pleasant; the air was crisp with a warm, salty breeze that danced over his skin. He breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with it, “Don’t you love early morning markets? Just look at the water, it’s beautiful.”

Teddy shrugged, “It always looks like that.”

The port was full of people. Crowds took up nearly all available space; people unloading or packing up ships for travel; folks taking a break at the tables full of robust conversations; people buying the fresh produce and catch of the day. It was something Hadrian wished he was more familiar. There was a sense of community there, an energy of kindness and joy.

Hadrian stopped at a produce stand, eyeing the large sack of potatoes. He picked several from the bag and placed them into the basket they’d brought from the house. 

Teddy grumbled from beside him, “I hate potatoes.”

Hadrian grabbed a few more. “Pay up.”

Teddy huffed and paid. The merchant thanked them kindly.

Hadrian’s eye caught on a large fish stand a few booths over nearly instantly.

“Caught fresh today,” the fish merchant said.

Teddy grumbled from beside him again, “Hmm, I hate fish.”

Honestly, what _did_ this boy like? How limited was his diet, truly? Hadrian loathed to know.

 _“Ships in the Harbor!”_ Someone yelled. 

_“Looks like it’s on fire!”_

Hadrian looked in the direction people were running in and the fish merchant turned the same way, shuffling out from behind his crates, “What happened? Sorry man, we’re closed.”

Hadrian grimaced. He still needed the fish.

_“The ship is sinking!”_

_“It looks like it’s been in battle or something.”_

He grabbed a few fish, leaving money behind. He and Teddy walked to where they could see the commotion over the countless heads of observers. There were people rowing out to the large battleship that had just entered the Harbor.

The ship looked _horrible_.

Men and women piled out of the ship and into the water in droves that ironically looked like small fish would while caught in a large fishing net. The ship itself looked like it had been bombed. Large plumes of smoke appeared from the melted and battered metal as towering, mechanical fishing lines leaned at an awkward angle, looking as if they were ready to collapse at any moment.

It really was a terrible sight.

Teddy leaned forward, trying to get a better look, “Come on, Hadrian. Let’s get a better look!”

Hadrian looked over to Teddy about to respond before an uneasy chill into his bones.

“ _I_ _can’t believe it, that’s our most advanced battleship!”_

Hadrian went stiff. “The witch’s henchmen are here,” he whispered.

Teddy blinked rapidly and shouted over the crowd, “What?”

“Quiet down, not so loud!” Hadrian rasped. “They’re only a few feet away.” He watched the henchmen closely while trying to keep himself unnoticeable. He didn’t move a muscle until the henchmen left the other way. “No one else seemed to notice him.”

The high-pitched sound of several bombs being released drew a collective gasp from the entire pier, shaking everyone to the core as they hit the water and the pier on the other side.

Everyone was running. 

People were pointing. Screaming.

Very few were able to notice the airship that dropped them.

Teddy’s eyes widened. He pointed up to the sky and dropped the disguise, yelling over the panic, “Look up there, Hadrian! It’s the enemy’s airship!”

He tore his eyes from the destruction to the airship, watching as it practically bled sheets of paper, scattering what Hadrian assumed to be propaganda into the wind.

Hadrian breathed harshly, turning on his heel. “Teddy.”

Teddy nodded, following closely behind Hadrian’s quick steps. 

It was only once they were home that Hadrian was able to catch his breath and close the door to the excessive noise. Hadrian sneered from where he was, hunched over on himself and gasping. 

_War._

Teddy approached worriedly, “Hadrian? Are you okay?”

He wiped the sneer from his face before looking up and giving the boy a smile. “Of course. I could use a glass of water.”

Teddy breathed out a sigh of relief, setting the basket of fish and potatoes next to the sink and grabbing a cup, “I’ll get it!”

Hadrian walked to the chair in front of the fireplace. Taking the cup Teddy just handed him graciously before turning to Regulus, “Where’s Severus?”

Regulus sighed. “I haven’t seen him since he went to take a bath. He looked pretty bad, Hadrian.”

Hadrian nodded. If what he saw that morning was real, then he was well aware of how Severus looked.

“He’s probably in his room,” Regulus said quietly.

He nodded again, taking a glance at Teddy, who looked worried himself, and setting down the cup. “I’ll go check on him. Maybe bring him a glass of warm milk,” Hadrian said.

It didn’t take him long, but at one point he got lost in his thoughts. Thoughts of war; thoughts of his curse; thoughts of Severus and Teddy and Regulus.

He sighed and rapped on Severus’ bedroom door. He wasn’t expecting an answer, and he certainly didn’t receive one. He opened the door, taking a peek inside, “Severus, I’m coming in.”

The room was dim and lit with glowing green gems and trinkets that he’d never seen before. There were plants that glowed as well, all in different colours illuminating the jars full of things Hadrian had no interest in exploring further. Severus was laid up in a large, ornate bed with dark reds and purples and blues to make up the intricate patterns of literally everything. It suited him.

“I brought you some warm milk if you’d like a sip.”

Severus shook his head. Hadrian sighed. He pitied the man a bit, but admired him all the same. “I’ll just leave it on the nightstand, then. Try to drink it before it gets cold, will you?”

Severus moved his head in what Hadrian took to be a nod. He turned to leave.

“Hadrian, wait.”

Severus didn’t elaborate further. 

He pierced his lips and took a seat next to the corner of the bed.

Severus still didn’t speak for a while longer. Hadrian took the chance to observe the room some more. There was a poster on the wall, skewered to a board by knives and a couple pairs of scissors that looked a little too fancy to be used for such a thing. The walls were lined with shelves that were full of books and more jars and nick-nacks. One thing that caught his eye was this trinket that hung above Severus’ bed. It was a curious thing, spinning leisurely around in a circle. It was a perfectly balanced thing. If Hadrian had to guess, he would say that it’s an indicator of some kind. For what, he had no clue.

The indicator stopped spinning and started to twinkle, tingling audibly like a bell. Severus gasped, opening his eyes, “The Witch of the Waste is trying to find my castle.” 

So it _was_ an indicator. “I saw her henchmen at the Harbor.”

Severus hummed, “Sometimes, it seems like all I do is hide. And all of this magic is just to keep everybody away.”

To be fair to Severus, Hadrian would also do everything in his power to keep someone like the Wicked Witch of the Waste away from him. He certainly didn’t fault Severus for that.

“Sometimes I can’t stand it.”

Hadrian was curious now. Not curious about just anything, mind you, but rather, why was the Witch of the Waste so fixated on the man, “Why is she trying to hunt you down?”

Severus spoke in a low tone. He nearly sounded like he was mourning, “Once, a long time ago, we were friends. When we were older, I believed I was in love with her sister and therefore tried to pursue her. We ended up drifting apart after that. What I didn’t know then was that the Witch of the Waste loathed her sister and believed that she... _stole_ me from her. At the time, I was wilfully unaware of her fascination with me and I ignored it. I knew who she was inside.”

Hadrian leaned in, listening closely. He felt youthful with the amount of adrenalin he left pumping through his veins. This was _interesting_.

Severus continued. “Though at some point, I’d realized her sister was no better than she was and cut off contact. I eventually learned years later that she did terrible things to her sister out of revenge. I’ve been hiding ever since.”

Hadrian felt his eye twitch and the nagging voice in the back of his head pointing out that _that’s_ probably why he was currently an old man, sitting in the bedroom of the man the woman who cursed him was obsessed with.

Severus stared up at the ceiling, silent for a moment before sighing. “I can’t run much longer, though. I have to report to the palace as both Prince and Jenkins.”

Hadrian chuckled weakly, “How many aliases do you have, anyway.” Two was too many, in his opinion.

“As many as I need to keep my freedom.”

_Ah._

“Just refuse the invitation, then,” Hadrian offered.

Severus lifted his hand to point at the pinned poster Hadrian looked at earlier, “See that? That’s the oath I took when I entered the Royal Sorcery Academy. I must report to the palace whenever summoned.”

So that explained why it was skewered with so many pointy objects.

He hummed. “Then I think you should see the king. He should be willing to hear what his citizens have to say. Especially because anyone with half a brain knows that this war is pointless.”

Suddenly Severus jerked upright with an energy Hadrian was completely unaware the man had, “Ah! Why don’t you go to the palace for me, then?”

Hadrian blinked owlishly. How the _fuck_ did they get _there_?

Severus leaned uncomfortably close to Hadrian, “Just say that you’re Prince’s Father and that your son is too much of a cowardly wizard he’s too afraid to show his face!”

 _WHAT?_ Hadrian was going to have a fainting spell.

Not only did that sound utterly insane and completely unlike Severus, it would never work. He only knows so much about the man; not nearly enough to pretend to be his father and characterize him in a way that anyone would call him out for lying, even if they’d only ever passed Severus in the street once in their life!

“Maybe then Dumbledore will finally give up on me.”

Hadrian felt like he was on the verge of sweating, “Who’s Dumbledore?”

* * *


	7. The Assignment

* * *

Hadrian wrapped his silk bandana around his head, pushing his bangs out of his face as Severus handed him one of the letters of invitation they’d received a week prior. 

Severus was swaddled in a dark blue blanket and hunched over enough that looking at him didn’t hurt Hadrian’s neck nearly as much as it usually did. He looked rather ridiculous.

“You’re going to wear  _ that _ ? After all the magic I used to make your clothes look nice?”

Hadrian ignored him. He turned to Teddy who was silently holding his cane for him as he got ready to go. Even Regulus was just watching; not a single word. 

“Take care of him, Teddy,” Hadrian said. 

Teddy nodded

Regulus called out as Hadrian tottered down the steps and to the door. “Good Luck,” he said. Hadrian truly needed it. This was a completely and totally ridiculous idea. 

Hadrian turned the knob until the dial clicked green, only to have Severus swoop down the steps to box him in against it. Hadrian inhaled sharply.

Severus took his hand into his own, slipping one of his black rings with red jewels onto his finger. “This charm will guarantee your safe return.”

Hadrian looked up to the face hovering over his shoulder. Severus was smiling gently and his eyes were soft. He spoke in a low voice, deep and warm, “Don’t worry. I’ll follow behind you in disguise.”

Hadrian instantly went from thinking it was sweet to being moderately annoyed. What was the purpose of him going in the first place if Severus was just going to  _ follow along anyway _ ?

Severus gripped the door, swinging it open shooing Hadrian from the house, “Now. Off you go.”

He listened to the door shutting behind him as he listened to the street noise. Hadrian sighed, looking up to the clear sky before down to the ring on his finger. “This is not going to work. I’m sure of it.”

If he were proven wrong and somehow he managed this, he wouldn’t know what to do. He’d probably eat his own bandana if it happened. For sure he would never hear the end of it; certainly not from Severus. It would come up in casual conversation just to make impossible things seem marginally more possible.

As he walked, he thought about what Severus said,  _ “I’ll follow behind you in disguise.” _ It was ever so vague. Perhaps a crow? There were plenty of murders lurking around the town and it would fit the man’s style, but he wasn’t sure how it was very practical for this particular disguise. Hadrian glanced up to see a large flock of pigeons on a statue, “Surely not, he’s too gloomy for that.”

Getting to the Kingsbury gate took longer than he’d expected it would - he was tired and his knees hurt but as he looked through the gate to where the palace was, he huffed incredulously, “Look how far I still have to go. I’m simply too old for this.” It looked like a third of what he’d walked already just to get there, and yet he has to go so much farther still. 

_ How ridiculous. _

There was a sound of small clicking feet down to his right. At some point, an old dog had taken to walking beside him. 

He could not bring himself to believe that the old dog could have been Severus. It was simply too unlikely no matter how many times he thought it. 

That said, the fact that he was doing all this in the first place surpassed any prior expectation Hadrian had for the man so perhaps it wasn’t  _ so  _ out of pocket that it was impossible. 

Hadrian felt his eye twitch again. “Severus, if you’ve disguised yourself as an old dog, I swear.”

The dog just gave a wheezing cough.

Hadrian groaned, “If that  _ is  _ you, you couldn’t have thought of something a bit more useful? Do you know how hard it is to do things when you’re old?”

Creaking sounds from his left took his attention from the dog that _ might _ have been Severus, to the two henchmen carrying a small palanquin to his right. Two very familiar types of henchmen.

The palanquin’s curtain drew back to reveal a thin, bird-like face with a long nose, low cheekbones, thin lips and way too much makeup. “Look who’s here,” the Witch of the Waste said. “The tacky little boy from the hat shop.”

She was definitely mocking him. 

Hadrian took a breath and looked away from the witch.

“Well. Thank you for handing my scorching love note to Severus,” she chuckled. “How’s he doing, by the way?”

Hadrian said nothing.

The witch sneered audibly, before her face went back to normal, “Fine then. Tell me, what business do you have here at the palace?”

Hadrian still said nothing and continued to walk as if she wasn’t there at all.

The witch growled impatiently, apparently not a fan of being ignored, “Well, I received a royal invitation.”

Hadrian rolled his eyes.

“That  _ idiot  _ Dumbledore finally realized how much he needs my magic.”

Hadrian finally looked at the witch, “Interesting. If you’re so powerful, why don’t you break the spell you put on me, then?”

She smirked, “Sorry, dear. My talent lies in  _ casting  _ spells, not breaking them. Bye Grandpa.” The curtain closed and the henchmen sped up as they approached the gate to the palace steps.

Hadrian glared and then looked down at the dog. “I’ll have you know, If I didn’t have you to worry about, I would have clobbered her right then and there.”

The palace gate was magnificent. Ornate with golden statues and green accents. The King’s seal was in the middle, gold and red.

The witch’s henchmen passed the gate’s barrier and started to go wobbly, shrinking as they attempted to continue carrying the palanquin. Only a few steps past the gate and they could go no farther, melting down to leave only their clothing left.

“Sorry ma’am,” a large, red-headed man shouted from the base of the palace steps. “Vehicles are prohibited beyond this point. You must continue on foot.” 

It was a strange thing to feel victorious over, but Hadrian felt victorious nonetheless. Served the ghastly woman right. Even watching her go up the steps was moderately entertaining; she was only a couple steps in and she looked like she was ready to collapse - all hunched over, gripping the edge of her dress with thin fingers while she panted laboriously.

Hadrian took a few steps before looking back at the sound of a wheezed bark. “Oh, come on. You’re just as capable of climbing these steps as I am. I hope you don’t think I’m going to carry you, whether you’re Severus or not. Come now, let’s go.” Hadrian continued up the steps, ignoring the way it rested its face on the first step to look up at him. The dog didn’t do anything right away, but it eventually hopped up each step until it was moving alongside Hadrian. As he thought, the dog was  _ perfectly  _ capable.

It took hardly any time to surpass the witch despite how old and slow he was. He was stunned at how incapable she was. Wasn’t she supposed to be powerful?

“Wait,” she begged through a shallow breath. “Help. I can’t make it.”

Hadrian would have ‘harrumphed’ with victory right then if he was able to catch his own breath. In his defence, he was incredibly old. “What’d you say? You suddenly remembered how to break the curse you put on me?” He called down to her.

She groaned. “I  _ told  _ you. I don’t know how.”

“Then start studying.”

He was over halfway up before his lungs and knees protested to the point he needed a break. The dog stopped beside him, panting as well. They looked back at the witch who looked like a walking corpse. Hadrian, much to his disdain, pitied her, “Why don’t you just give up? You’re killing yourself.”

She glared at him, sneering through the sweat. “I’ve waited for 50 years now to be invited here! Ever since that Dumbledore banished me to live in the Wastes.”

Hadrian rolled his eyes. All these witches and wizards sure knew how to make him seem too reasonable. “Well, good luck, then. If only I were younger, perhaps then I would give you a hand.” 

He absolutely would not but the sentiment was there.

“You cold-hearted old troll. Next time, I’ll turn you senile, too!”

That was a laugh. Hadrian would never give her the chance.

He and the dog finally make it to the top of the steps. Another red-headed man met him there, but this one was rather willowy. 

“Honored guest,” he said. “Please follow me.” 

Hadrian looked behind him to see the witch come up the last few steps. He sputtered, “You look  _ so much  _ older!” She wasn’t just a walking corpse now, she looked like she aged several decades as well.

She squinted at him bitterly, “Oh, shut up.”

Hadrian chuckled under his breath before following the red-headed man inside. He announced both him and the witch as they entered the palace, “Mx. Prince and the Witch of the Waste!”

The witch seemed like she was about to fall apart within her own bones as she walked next to him. Hadrian scolded himself for feeling bad for her but either way, he handed her his ravens-head cane. She was being surprisingly civil. 

“Your name is Prince? Why does that name sound so familiar?”

Hadrian pierced his lips, “Uh, because that was the name of my tacky hat shop, don’t you remember?”

“Is that what it was?” The witch murmured absently.

They were both directed into a large, empty room, furnished with a massive rug, a chandelier, and several three-tiered candelabras. It was a surprisingly dim room given how many light sources it had. 

“Wait in here, please,” the red-headed man said before closing the door behind them.

There was a single chair in the middle of the room, but there was something wrong about it, Hadrian was sure. It gave him an eerie feeling, unsettling in a way that wasn’t natural. Hadrian was quite surprised that the witch didn’t hesitate to run to it.

“A chair! It’s mine!”

Funny enough, he didn’t learn magic the same way the witch and Severus both did, yet even he knew that something wasn’t right about the chair and, to be honest, the whole room. 

The dog left Hadrian’s side, turning to the left and leading him to a hallway. 

“Oi, get back here,” Hadrian whispered. 

He looked to the witch then back to where the dog went. He shook his head before following the dog. It was unfortunate, but whatever came to the witch was her own doing.

He entered the small corridor. A wall to his right opened to reveal a secret door that led down  _ another  _ corridor. Hadrian was met by a small girl with poofy brown hair waiting there as the wall lifted. 

“This way please, sir,” she said.

He followed her until they reached a massive indoor garden area. It was absolutely stunning, full of plants Hadrian had never seen before.

The young girl gestured for Hadrian to wait as she went up next to an old, bearded man sitting in a high-backed chair in the middle of the room. She waited for the man to sign something before she walked away, leaving Hadrian alone with him.

“So,” the man started, looking over his half-moon spectacles. “You’re Severus’ father, are you?”

Hadrian felt his heart sink. “Yes. I’m Mx. Prince.”

The old man smiled, gesturing to the chair across from him, “You must be tired. Please, have a seat.”

Hadrian nodded. “Thank you,” he said stiffly, sitting down.

“I am Dumbledore, His Majesty’s head sorcerer.”

Hadrian noticed the dog lying under the tall end table next to Dumbledore’s chair. “That’s not your dog, is it?”

“His name is Sirius. He’s my errand dog. I had him escort you here,” Dumbledore said, observing him closely.

Hadrian pierced his lips. He really needed to listen to his intuition more, he was starting to be right a little too often.

“I take it Severus won’t be joining us?” Dumbledore asked. He really knew how to sound unassuming.

Hadrian nodded pointedly, taking a breath. “He’s such a  _ lazy  _ son, he sent me instead. I’m afraid the king would find him completely useless.” The fact that he was there at all, however fake it was, proved the very sentiment. 

Dumbledore hummed thoughtfully, fingering a small, wrapped candy. “That’s unfortunate. Severus was the last apprentice I ever took on.”

The man really knew how to unsettle people. Hadrian felt like he couldn't get his feet under him, despite the fact that hardly anything had happened yet.

“I’d never seen such a gifted student. For a moment, I believed I had found someone talented enough to replace me.” Dumbledore shook his head and leaned back against his chair, “But then, one day, his heart was stolen by a demon. He never returned to complete his apprenticeship.”

Dumbledore looked up, eyes twinkling as they practically looked right through him, “That day forward, he’s been using his magic for entirely selfish reasons.” His voice got deeper and he sat up, the light energy that had surrounded him dissipated instantly, “Mx. Prince. That boy is extremely dangerous. His magic is far too great for someone without a heart.” 

The light air returned, but it had a daunting undertone to it that made the hair on the back of Hadrian’s neck stand on end, “If he stays selfish, I’m afraid he’ll end up just like the Witch of the Waste.” Dumbledore looked past Hadrian, “Send her in.”

A small boy with red hair wheeled the witch up next to Hadrian's chair. He gasped loudly, throwing his hand up to his mouth to try and stifle the sound. 

The witch looked  _ horrific _ compared to how she’d looked the last he saw her. She was so old, nearly catatonic, hunched in on herself, and nearly drowning in the clothes she was in. Her skin looked ready to slosh off her thin bones, even though it seemed like she became plumper from whatever happened to her. She looked more decrepit than anything Hadrian had ever seen. She was a living  _ corpse _ . She’d simply looked skeletal before compared to this.

“What on earth happened to you?” Hadrian whispered, leaning in to listen to her heavy breathing.

“Just restored her to the age she actually is.” Dumbledore lounged in his chair, eyes still twinkling, “All her power is gone now. Once, she, too, was a magnificent sorcerer with so much promise, but she fell pretty to a demon of greed who slowly consumed her body and soul.”

Hadrian had no pity for the witch’s loss of power, but this was something else. Something  _ worse _ . 

Dumbledore continued, “Our kingdom can no longer afford to turn a blind eye to all these disreputable witches and wizards. If Severus reports to me and vows to use his magic to serve the kingdom, I will show him how to break from his demon. If not, I’ll strip him of all his magic. Just like her.”

The uneasy feeling he had been feeling since this whole thing started came to a climax as something in his head finally clicked. Hadrian stood suddenly, “ _ Now _ I understand why Severus was so concerned about coming to see you.  _ It’s a trap. _ You lure people in with an invitation from the king, and then you strip them of all their magic!” 

He felt himself gain an energy he hadn’t felt since before he was turned old, “Severus would never be so heartless. He may be selfish, and he may be cowardly, and sometimes he may be hard to understand, but his intentions are  _ always  _ good. He just wants to be  _ free _ .”

Hadrian felt his youth and passion return to him, “Severus won’t come here. He doesn’t need your help. He can fix his problem with his demon on his own. I’m certain of it.” He thought of Regulus; he thought of Severus. He thought of Teddy, too. He thought of his found family and he thought of the loyalty they all had for each other. His heart felt full.

Dumbledore smirked. “Now I understand. You’re in love with Severus.”

Hadrian flinched back. All the feelings he just had were completely drained from his body like he was suddenly a blank slate, empty and tired and old.

The Witch of the Waste gripped Hadrian’s puffy trousers in between her knobby fingers and pulled desperately, tears and snot dripping down her face, “Severus? Did you say Severus’ coming?” She pulled harder, sobbing, “I want his heart, his heart belongs to me!”

Hadrian grimaced, “Oh, stop that. Just calm down.” He leaned to pry her fingers from his clothing as she slipped off the cart she was pushed in on. “Severus is not coming here, okay?”

“Oh, I think he will,” Dumbledore said. Hadrian looked to him and then to the glass door to his right as a Hummer flew down and landed on the glass outside the dome. “I now know his weakness, Mx. Prince.”

The brunette girl from earlier opened the glass door for a short blond man in a general’s uniform.

Dumbledore tilted his head to the man, “Your Majesty.”

“As you were,” he said, stopping between Dumbledore and Hadrian. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m well, thank you,” Dumbledore said patiently.

“Thought I’d drop by, rather than sit through that war meeting.”

“What an honour.”

His Majesty turned to Hadrian and the witch, “Who are your guests?”

Dumbledore extended his hand, “This is Severus’ father, Mx. Prince.”

His Majesty walked up to Hadrian to look him in the eyes and talk to him directly, “We’ve decided against using magic to win this war. We have tried to use Dumbledore’s magic to shield our palace from the enemy’s bombs, but the bombs fall on civilian homes instead. That’s the problem with magic. Right, Dumbledore?”

Dumbledore nodded, “You’re so eloquent and wise today, Your Majesty.”

“Dumbledore!” A man shouted, coming through the door Hadrian came through earlier. A man who looked just like the man currently standing in front of him. For some reason, though, this new version of the king felt more...  _ weasel-y _ . 

Hadrian gaped and looked between the new man and the one still standing next to him.

The new-Majesty held out a paper to Dumbledore, “I’ve thought of something new. A new plan against Voldemort. This time, we should have more success against their attacks.” The man then looked over to Hadrian and the other Majesty before laughing a little surprised. “What an amazing double! I knew you were good.”

Dumbledore nodded in salutations as the man turned to leave, “Your Majesty.”

It was silent for the longest couple of seconds Hadrian ever had the displeasure of experiencing.

“So nice to see you again, Severus,” Dumbledore finally said.

Hadrian was  _ so close _ to slapping his palm against his forehead.

Severus, still in his disguise, bowed. “Dumbledore.”

Dumbledore looked over his spectacles. “That’s a rather weak disguise. Didn’t I teach you better?” He admonished.

“I’m not trying to outwit you.” Severus suddenly looked like himself, wrapping his arm around Hadrian’s shoulders and pulling him into his chest. 

Look, Hadrian may have been old and physically weak, but in that moment he was mentally weak as well. This man was  _ unfairly  _ attractive.

“I kept my oath,” he said. “I reported when summoned. Now ‘Father’ and I will go.”

The atmosphere became acidic as Dumbledore raised the large staff he’d been holding about an inch above the ground, “I’m afraid not, my boy.” He hit the floor with the staff’s metal end.

The room filled with wave after wave of magic in the form of literal waves of water. Severus never let go as they were washed up under the pressing surface; Hadrian knew for a fact that he would have been swept away if it were not for Severus’s stable grip. The Witch of the Waste kept hold of Hadrian’s trousers as she battled against the current. 

It was only in an instant that the endless ocean became the endless sky.

They were floating above the earth, among the clouds, so far above the ground that Hadrian felt he could see for ages. The witch was dropped from the loss of pressure the water gave her while she had been suspended; her grip was not nearly strong enough to stay upright and she ended up hanging on for her life.

“Now whatever you do,” Severus demanded. “Don’t look down.”

A mad glint came over Dumbledore’s face, “It’s time to show your  _ father  _ what you really are, Severus.”

The stars from the night sky started to fall all around them, bursting with a high-pitched ringing sound. There were so many it was like a swarm of bright colours as they burst in the air and hit their clothes, shattering on impact. 

As the sky started to darken, the stars stopped bursting. They moved into a formation around them and began to circle with a slight sway from side to side.

Hadrian started to hear what sounded like music. It was like the sound of a choir chanting in a language he couldn’t decipher. It was daunting and fast-paced, replacing every feeling Hadrian had with dread and fear.

Severus’ breathing started to pick up like it was adjusting to the tempo of the requiem. The stars became figures that cast shadows behind them as they linked together and continued circling them, chanting louder as they started to close in. their shadows practically consumed what was left of the light, leaving them in a depth-less darkness.

Hadrian swallowed thickly. Severus pulled him farther into his side, practically squishing him with the force of it. 

The song continued to get louder,  _ faster _ . It felt like it was trying to take something from them.

Hadrian could feel Severus’ body start to pulse and transform.

_ It was a spell! _ His eyes widened. _ No, it was more than that. _

Severus’ gloved hand that was around Hadrian’s shoulder became clawed, tearing the glove to shreds. He looked up to see Severus grow fangs while black feathers sprouted from his features. Severus groaned dreadfully, his feet tearing through his shoes as they became clawed and bird-like. The pained sound he made when giant wings forced their way through his skin and clothing made Hadrian’s soul ache.

Hadrian looked beyond the figures that circled them to see Dumbledore raise his staff above his head; the staff was pointed and charged with sparking energy that buzzed and sparked like lightning. 

_ It was a trap! _

He gasped and shouted miserably, “Stop, Severus! Don’t look, it’s a trap! Snap out of it!” He shoved his hands over Severus’ face, trying desperately to break him out of the enchantment.

Right as Dumbledore threw the staff, Severus wrapped both arms around Hadrian’s waist and took off, flying high with a speed that knocked the air out of Hadrian’s lungs. The shadows of the star figures reached up for them.

Severus broke through the entire enchantment, bursting through the glass ceiling of the dome and back out into the real world. His transformation melted away as they fell; he broke their fall and started the engine of the Hummer he flew in on earlier, lifting them off the ground quickly. Sirius jumped into the witch’s lap before they got too far.

“Hang on,” Severus said, getting them into the air and away from the dome. “Hadrian, sit up here,” he directed Hadrian to the seat behind the Hummer’s steering wheel. He leaned in, glancing over his shoulder, “Did you have to bring those two with you?”

Hadrian looked back at Sirius and the witch. He pouted. It was a little too late to toss them.

“Hadrian. Take the wheel.”

Hadrian sputtered. “I’m  _ sorry _ ?”

“They’re gaining on us.” Severus stood straight up and looked behind them; Hadrian looked as well. 

There were  _ so many _ soldiers on hummers of their own following them.

“I can’t fly, are you kidding?” He yelped. After everything he’s done for the man already, can’t he just catch a break?

Severus smiled at him, “I’ll distract them, then you can fly this thing back to my castle in the Wastes.”

Hadrian looked at him incredulously, “How? I don’t know the way!”

Severus leaned in, chuckling, “Don’t worry. The ring I gave you will guide you back home. All you have to do is summon Regulus with your heart.

Hadrian looked to the ring and thought of Regulus. Clearly, that was all the effort he had to put into it because the ring suddenly started glowing, humming low as a red beam of light pointed to what he assumed to be the direction of the castle.

“Just keep following that light and you should be there before dark.”

“Severus, I can’t. Why did you make me come here if you were coming yourself?” Hadrian huffed. 

Severus squeezed his shoulder, “Knowing you would be there gave me a real incentive to show up. That man terrifies me. I couldn’t face him on my own.” He leaned in farther, “You saved me, Hadrian. I was in big trouble back there.”

Hadrian shivered. Severus let go of the steering.

Hadrian sputtered again, “Are you nuts? Don’t let go!”

Severus just laughed out loud, a sound Hadrian could get used to hearing. “I can give you five minutes of invisibility, so use it wisely,” he said before standing straight and swiping his hand across his body.

The Hummer split into two, leaving Severus on one to draw the soldiers away, and Hadrian, the witch, and the dog, on the other to travel home. 

Hadrian’s heart pounded in his ears, “Severus!”

Severus just saluted them. “Good luck!”

Oh, Hadrian was  _ so  _ going to wring his neck the next time he laid eyes on him.

* * *


	8. The Discovery

* * *

They were  _ not  _ home before dark. 

It was raining heavily and the night had settled a good while ago by the time they were flying over Hadrian’s home town.  _ They were close _ .

He watched as the lights got smaller as they flew over and farther away into the Wastes. It was strange looking back and seeing his town so small, nothing but a bunch of lights in the night. Hadrian turned forward, looking over the hillside to the castle that slowly came into view.

It was moving towards them hissing and creaking frantically, filling the air with warm steam in the cold night. 

“The castle is coming to meet us!” Hadrian exclaimed.

Teddy was waving from the balcony frantically, “Hadrian! Here!”

He suddenly realized that he had absolutely no clue on how to land the Hummer. “Teddy, help me! How am I supposed to land this thing?” he shouted.

The castle’s mechanical mouth opened wide before essentially consuming them. The Hummer crashed through the castle’s brick wall and into the living room where Regulus yelled helplessly and attempted to dodge projectiles. Teddy stumbled down the steps, coughing his way through the plumes of dust.

“Hadrian!” he yelped frantically. His eyes widened when he was met with a very old Witch of the Waste and an equally old dog.

“Teddy,” Hadrian called, climbing through the debris, slipping down through some rocks and into the open living room. “I’m home.”

Teddy stepped through the mess with arms extended and the saddest look on his face Hadrian had ever seen. “Are you hurt?” The boy croaked.

Hadrian slipped again, finally on the same general level as Teddy and met him for a hug.

Teddy sniffled pitifully into his chest, muffled by Hadrian’s clothes. “I missed you,” he wept.

The poor thing, he wasn’t gone nearly long enough for that. But then again, he shared the sentiment, “I missed you too. Thanks for coming to meet us.” Hadrian smiled and hugged the boy closer as Teddy’s grip on him tightened.

Hadrian pulled back to look at the colossal mess they made. He was tempted to blame it on Severus. Either way, they’d have to clean it up tomorrow. For now, though, they needed to sleep.

He set the witch and the dog up on the couch he’d been using since he got there. For himself, Teddy helped clear some things away and set an old mattress onto the floor before he gave the boy one more hug for the night and sent him off to bed. Teddy looked about as exhausted as he felt, he looked ready to fall asleep standing.

Hadrian laid down and closed his eyes to the dim light of Regulus’ flame _, only to find himself awoken by the creaking of the front door._

_ But he wasn’t awake. It was like it had been before, a dream yet not a dream.  _

_ Hadrian sat up. _

_ Regulus gasped, “This is bad. You’ve gone too far, Severus.” He sounded scared. _

_ All Hadrian could see was large, wet, three-toed prints on the floor before a feathered spectre started to become corporeal in front of him. Hadrian shared Regulus’ sentiment. Though he could not see Severus’ face, nor his body, he knew it was bad. _

_ The energy of the room shifted into something sick and the air began to smell like copper and acid. _

_ The witch continued to snore, completely ignorant of the world around her. _

_ Severus walked by, slow and hunched over, dripping blood and losing feathers with each step. _

_ The dream-yet-n _ _ ot-a-dream shifted.  _

_ It felt different, now; there was a strange quality to it, like it had become a nightmare at some point and no longer an extension of reality.  _

_ Hadrian swallowed. He was able to move freely.  _

_ He threw the covers away, grabbing his shoes from next to the bed, shoving them on his feet. He needed to check on Severus, and now that he could move, he could. _

_ He didn’t stand up. _

_ Hadrian’s eye caught on the bloodied feather that laid within one of the prints. He reached to pick it up, barely lifting it off the ground before it crumbled into dust. _

_ Hadrian’s heart stuttered, thumping painfully against his ribs as his breath caught in his throat. Standing quickly, he lit one of the hand-held candles on the table. He was slow to go up the stairs, despite how fast his mind was pushing him to move. The bloody prints and stray feathers just made him swallow thickly as worry pushed tears to the corner of his eyes. _

_ Why he was reacting this way was beyond him. He’d never felt like this before - he couldn’t identify it properly enough to explain it, even to himself. _

_ Hadrian stood in front of Severus’ door for no longer than a second, hesitantly placing his hand on the handle and pushing it open. “Severus?” he called into the darkness as the door creaked. Hadrian was not faced with the room that he'd been in before the trip to the palace; instead, it looked like a cave tunnel, dark and damp and cold. Every jar, decoration and magic device that had been in Severus’ room was now fused into the wall precariously, reflecting the light of Hadrian’s lamp just enough to put a sheen on everything. _

_ He stepped in, closing the door behind him and walking into the darkness. He wasn’t very far in before the tunnel split into two. Wind blew fiercely from the left one, another bloody footprint with feathers right in the middle of the path as the other tunnel remained quiet and dead.  _

_ The wind nearly blew the candle’s delicate flame out. _

_ Hadrian lifted the candle up in front of him, extending the light before continuing. He went down the left one to follow the breeze.  _

_ The sound of heavy breathing was loud and hollow as he came upon a large, feathered creature. Broken feathers stuck out of the wall strangely and other’s nearly blanketed the dirt floor. Hadrian inhaled shakily. _

_ “Severus,” he whispered cautiously. “Is that you?” _

_ The mass just breathed harder, slightly tucking itself farther into one of the large wings. _

_ Hadrian held the candle closer, “Are you in pain? Tell me what’s happening.” _

_ Severus breathed in with a scratchy inhale, “Go away.” His voice sounded disembodied. Deeper than Hadrian had ever heard someone talk, and it almost... cruel. _

_ “No, I’m not going away.” Hadrian pierced his lips, “I’m going to help you break this spell that you’re under.” _

_ The feathered mass that was Severus rose up, the only thing visible that wasn’t the wall of feathers was a mouth full of teeth and grey skin. “You… You can’t even break your own spell,” he growled. The wind started picking up again, blowing feathers around and threatening the candle’s integrity. _

_ Hadrian felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes again, the nightmare was getting more vivid. His heart constricted in his chest. “But you don’t understand,” he pleaded. “Severus, I love you!” _

_ “You’re too late.” _

_ Hadrian’s heart broke. _

_ Severus stood up, his wings extending out; the wind became too much for Hadrian to bear without covering his face. _

_ Hadrian took away his arm from over his eyes just as Severus was out of sight. The world around him was closing in, so dark and so painful and so lonely. “Severus!” He sobbed, begging into the darkness as it closed in, “No!” _

Hadrian jerked up. He was covered in a light sweat as he listened to the bath’s pipes complaining again. Just like last time, whatever the dream or the dreams-that-were-not-dreams were, he had a habit of being startled awake by pathetic pipes against brutal water pressure. 

It was honestly not good for his heart. Hadrian would admit that he despised being startled awake and the stress of these dreams were not helping his old body very much.

Hadrian turned to Regulus, “Regulus, did Severus just get in?”

Regulus perked up, “Yeah, and he looks terrible.”

So some of it was real after all. The rest must have just been a nightmare. Surely.

“You better figure out how to break the spell on us quickly,” the fire demon whispered loudly. “Severus is running out of time, I hope you realize that.”

Okay so maybe not as much of a nightmare as he thought. “You mean he’ll become something else. A monster. Is that it?”

Regulus huffed, “I can’t tell you the details of the curse, man. You should know that by now, come on.”

Hadrian stood up and walked over to the fire, leaning in to look Regulus in the eye. Regulus shrunk down under the scrutiny. “Do you know what Dumbledore said? He said that Severus’ heart was stolen by a demon. Tell me now, what do you know,” Hadrian asked, glaring down at the demon.

Regulus flickered up haughtily squinting back up at Hadrian, “I’m  _ so  _ sorry but that would be  _ confidential  _ information.”

Hadrian set his hands on his hips, “Uh-huh, and what would happen if I dumped a bucket of water on you?”

Regulus puffed smoke frantically in panic, “If you drown me, then Severus will die, too!”

That certainly told Hadrian some of what he needed to know. He frowned. “Of that, I’m sure,” he said.

Severus had yet to come out of the bath by the time Hadrian and the others had gotten ready for the day. Before they could do much else though, they needed to get the giant Hummer out of the living room.

Hadrian got a good rope tied to the Hummer and threw the length of it down to where Sirius, Teddy and Turnip-Head were waiting. Hadrian watched as Teddy circled a good portion of the line around Turnip-Head’s waist and took the rest of the length for himself. Sirius was at the end of the rope for good measure, he was sure.

“Okay. Ready!” Teddy called up to Hadrian.

Regulus moved the castle’s mouth to open wide, giving an awful metallic grinding noise in return. 

“Regulus, wider!” Hadrian said, moving to the other side of the Hummer to push. “Here we go!”

Hadrian pushed hard as the other three pulled. It was a great strain on every bone and muscle he had yet the stupid thing would budge in the slightest. The castle itself was leaning back with effort yet here they still were.

Hadrian ground his teeth against the force. “I said  _ move _ ,” he growled. He stopped pushing to give the stupid thing a hard kick, stubbing his toe against the metal, “Ow!”

The Hummer started up, whirring and flapping its broken wings as it buzzed pitifully out of the castle, blowing debris everywhere. Teddy started yelling and kept yelling as he, Sirius and Turnip-Head ran away. Hadrian looked out of the hole to see the Hummer finally crash against a large rock before finally breaking to pieces for the last time.

Teddy stopped yelling to look at the wreck too, everyone silent and staring before howling out with laughter. Hadrian grinned at their joy, watching all three of them prancing around, laughing and expressing their joy in any way a dog, a child, and a scarecrow possibly could. It was sweet and made his heart swell.

Hadrian grabbed the broom to sweep some of the extra stuff out of the house, “Maybe if I hang a curtain here, Severus won’t notice.” He watched the other three continue to play around out in the spring air for a moment before finally thinking that perhaps those who can eat, probably should have breakfast.

“Come on in” he shouted. “It’s time to eat!”

Breakfast started out quiet once everyone sat down. Teddy and the dog were content with eating their fill together, but Hadrian had the unfortunate job of spoon-feeding the witch as she stared intently at Regulus after every bite.

Regulus glared from the fire, crouching low in the logs as if to hide himself from her gaze. “Don’t feed her! That’s the Witch of the Waste!”

Hadrian held up another spoonful for the witch, “Yes, I’m well aware.”

“She keeps staring at me. It’s freaking me out.”

That was also something Hadrian had noticed and was well aware of. It was quite strange and it set him on edge but there wasn’t a reason he could think of as to why.

The witch turned to take a bite before turning back to Regulus. “What a pretty fire,” she said.

Hadrian looked up at the quick steps coming down the stairs, finally seeing Severus for the first time that morning. “Severus! Hello,” he said, setting the witch's food down.

Severus gave him a grin before turning to everyone in the room, “Good morning, everyone.”

Hadrian blinked and cocked his head, pleased, “Glad you’re home.”

Teddy perked up excitedly, “Master Severus, we can keep this dog, can’t we?”

“The Witch of the Waste and Dumbledore’s dog at my table? What possessed you to let them in my house, Regulus?” He sounded more than amused. If anything, he sounded like he was on the verge of laughter.

Regulus huffed, “I didn’t let them in. Hadrian crash-landed his plane into my face.”

That seemed to finally startle the budding laughter out of Severus. “I knew he’d make a great pilot,” he said proudly.

Hadrian turned to the spark and harrumphed.

Severus walked over to the large hole in the wall to where Turnip-Head was standing just outside. “Looks like we have yet another addition to the family,” he leaned in, arms crossed over his chest. “You’ve got quite a nasty curse on you, too. It seems like everyone in this family’s got problems.”

So his assumptions about Turnip-Head were right.

The witch turned to look at Severus, “What a handsome man.”

Hadrian shuddered. She sure knew how to be creepy sometimes.

Severus spun back around, “So, we’ve got a lot of work to do. We’re moving.”

Hadrian sat straight, “Moving?”

“That’s good,” Teddy said. “I’m sick of being stuck out here in the middle of nowhere.”

Severus nodded, “Dumbledore is hot on our trail so we’re gonna have to hurry.” He regarded Turnip-Head briefly, “I’m afraid your spell is too strong for this move. You’re gonna have to stay behind.” 

Severus went back upstairs and came down with some kind of machine. Hadrian cleaned everything up as Severus, Teddy and the dog left the house.

By the time he had looked back out the new open-concept the house had, there was a large, white magic array on the ground. There was one small circle in the middle of a large one; a line running from the top of the large circle and into the smaller one before it branched off into four separate lines. The lines stopped when they hit the horizontal line that split the smaller circle in half. On the other side of the circle, there was another line that ran straight through the large circle, touching the small circle just like it had on the other side. Next to this line were two other lines on either side, extending from the big circle to the outside of the smaller circle as well.

“Alright, Regulus, line her up,” Severus shouted, waving at the castle. The castle hissed and creaked as it moved into the array. Everyone came back inside and Teddy handed Severus a piece of white chalk.

Severus crouched down with the chalk and started to draw around himself. He made another array, this was one smaller and significantly different than the one the castle was currently standing in. 

Severus stood up. “There. That should do it,” he said before walking over to Regulus and picking up the ash pan next to him. 

He held it out to Regulus’ base and Regulus moved onto the pan. “Be gentle with me, please,” Regulus pleated pathetically.

Severus just shook his head and walked back over to the array to stand within it. “On my mark,” he said. 

Hadrian watched as Severus breathed in and extended his right arm straight out to his side. The air around them became charged with energy as Severus’ clothing and hair started to move as if there was a breeze. Regulus, rather abruptly, became a towering flame as he started howling viciously. The inferno was a bright turquoise and white, with the outer flames a vivid fuschia. 

Hadrian could see the magic in the air and in the walls. The different coloured specs that sparkled through the room like a gem mine.

The house started to bend and creak as the perspective started to shift. Hadrian looked over to the wall that had the hole in it and watched it patch itself up and become brick with a nice large window. The ceiling rose and the beams got smaller and new rooms literally popped into existence. A bathroom formed and new furnishings showed up out of nothing. A bed, several chairs and a couch landed in various places around the room. 

Everything changed in what felt like the blink of an eye. It all felt strangely familiar, too.

The wind in the room started the die down and the visible magic dissipated. Severus floated down back onto the floor and the rest of them settled back on the table where they’d been sitting. Hadrian didn’t even realize that at any point, everyone had started defying gravity.

Hadrian gaped. There was even a new and proper kitchen. The place was honestly amazing.

Severus turned to look at them, “Moving’s done. You can get down now.” He set Regulus down back into the fire.

The witch continued admiring Regulus creepily as Teddy and the dog hopped down to run around the room. 

“This is great Master Severus! This place is huge,” Teddy said laughing.

_ Oh to have that kind of energy, _ Hadrian thought. 

A familiar bell tolled from the distance. Hadrian slid off the table to go to the large window that looked out into the town. A train that he felt he hadn’t seen in ages chugged by, blowing black smoke into the air and blocking the view of the window in a way Hadrian had forgotten annoyed him.

“Come over here, Hadrian,” Severus called.

Hadrian went to where he was at one of the new doors next to the stairs.

“I added another bedroom. Have a look.”

When he opened the door, Hadrian felt his heart constrict. It was his old workroom, but it had been slightly renovated to now be a bedroom for himself as well. He took a hesitant step in, and then another more sure one. It was like the room gave him back his youth, the memory of what it was like to be young. There were boxes of clothes and other things on the work-bench in front of the large window and some more on the full bed across from it.

Hadrian turned back to Severus, “Why?”

Severus leaned against the door, “So we’d finally have a room that suited you.” He cocked his head to the side curiously, “How do you like it?”

Hadrian sniffed and swallowed thickly, looking away from Severus to gaze out the window. “Yes. It’s perfect, thank you.”

Severus hummed appreciatively before standing up and turning away, “Come on, Hadrian, I have more to show you.”

Hadrian tore his eyes away from the out window and followed the man to the stairs. 

“See that new colour on the dial? There’s a new portal.” Severus turned the knob and the dial clicked pink before he opened the door.

Hadrian inhaled sharply completely assaulted by what he saw.

Severus turned back to him, slightly out of the way of the door so that he could see more. “It’s a present for you. Come see,” he said. He extended his arm outside the door.

Hadrian went and let Severus shut the door behind him. 

There were flowers and magic herbs as far as the eye could see. There was also a small forest to the left past one of the large, crystal-clear ponds.

Severus started walking and extended his arm to Hadrian. Hadrian placed his hand in the crook of the other man’s elbow.

“This is my secret garden. Do you like it,” he asked hesitantly.

Hadrian let out a laugh of surprise, “It’s  _ incredible _ , Severus. Did you use your magic to make this?”

Severus hummed. His shoulders relaxed as he walked them slowly, “Only a little, just to help everything grow.”

Hadrian just threw his head back, closed his eyes, and  _ laughed _ . 

That feeling of youth had not gone away since he saw his room. He felt just like he did before he was turned so old, but he also felt happier than he had been then. 

He opened his eyes, probably grinning like a fool, to see Severus looking down at him with the softest look of fondness, the corners of his mouth turned up and his features relaxed. 

Hadrian’s heart beat frantically. He looked away to stare at the lake, the clouds, the shimmer of some of the plants. There was a strange feeling in his chest, and this time it was not from being flustered or full of joy.

“Hadrian?”

He hummed. It was ridiculous but, “It all seems so familiar, yet I know I’ve never been here before.”

Severus nodded, “Come with me.”

“Okay,” Hadrian breathed.

Severus led him up a small hill. “Look there,” he said, pointing. At the hill’s base as a small cottage that looked out on the lake. “That was where I went to get away from people as a child. I spent a lot of time here by myself when I was young.”

Hadrian looked up at him, letting him continue.

“My mother, who was a witch, gave me this place as my private study and a way to get away from my father.” He looked away from the cottage and down at Hadrian, “Now you can come here whenever you like.”

Something pierced through Hadrian’s happy thoughts, something strange and negative.

Severus walked forward and Hadrian let him, releasing his grip on the other man’s arm. Severus turned back to look at him, surprised.

“What’s the matter?”

Hadrian stared at him. He squeezed his hands together anxiously, “Something’s not right. I have this weird feeling you’re going to leave. Like this is a goodbye.”

Severus said nothing, his smile just dimmed.

Hadrian pierced his lips and squared his shoulders. “Severus, please. Tell me what’s going on. I don’t care what it is, you know that. Just tell me,  _ please _ .” He was well aware that he was pleading. But It was wrong. Something was wrong.

Severus walked slowly back up to him, “I’m just making sure all of you can live a comfortable life, Hadrian.” He looked out into the distance, “With all the flowers and magic herbs that are in this valley, you could easily start practising practical magic, maybe sell potions and spells. I’m well aware that you’re not ignorant to magic, I've seen you waist-deep in some of the books in the house.”

Hadrian blushed. So maybe it turned out he wasn’t as sneaky as he had thought. He shook it away as Severus turned back to look at him.

“I know you’d be good at it,” he said.

“So you  _ are  _ going away,” Hadrian confirmed quietly. “Please, Severus. I  _ know  _ I can help you.” He swallowed down the tightness in his throat and sighed, looking away, “Even though I'm old and ugly and hardly good at anything, I know I can help somehow.”

Severus surged, lifting his hands up but not actually getting any closer to him, “Hadrian what-? Hadrian, you’re  _ gorgeous _ .”

He felt so old again. Old and aching and tired. He looked back up to Severus, whose face had dropped at some point, leaving him to just look sad. “Well,” he said. “The nice thing about being old is that you’ve got nothing much to lose.”

Severus opened his mouth to say something but instead stood up straight and looked to his right, his eyes narrowing at something in the distance.

Hadrian turned to look as well. 

”What is that thing doing out here?” Severus growled.

Hadrian looked closer at the small blip in the distance, “A battleship?”

Severus nodded, “Still looking for more cities to burn.”

“Is it the enemy’s or one of ours?”

“What difference does it make.”

_ Well, fair enough, _ he thought.

Severus closed the distance between them, towering over him as the man’s eyes locked on something behind him. Hadrian turned to look and saw one of the battleships fly over the door they’d come through that led to the house.

Severus’ hand went around his waist as the airship went above them. 

The bottom of the ship was  _ filled  _ with bombs, more bombs then Hadrian would ever see in his life.

Severus’ hand squeezed his side, “We can’t let them fly off with all those bombs, now can we.” He lifted his free hand up to the ship and swiped over it. By the time the airship’s alarms went off, Severus’ arm was sprouting small feathers and his nails had grown long.

Hadrian looked from the ship, to Severus, back to the ship, and then back to Severus quickly, “What did you just do?”

Severus gripped his arm and hid it slightly on the other side of his body, but Hadrian had already seen it. “I just messed with it. It won’t crash, though.”

_ Pity _ , he thought. Yet also not because then poor flowers and herbs and everything else in the valley would be unfortunate victims. 

“Severus, is your arm alright?”

The man didn’t answer. “Here they come,” he said, still staring at the airship.

Hadrian glanced over and saw numerous small, black things drop from the ship before they sprouted wings that began to buzz like bugs. They looked like small tadpoles with legs, teeth and tophats.

Severus took hold of Hadrian’s left hand and looped an arm around his waist again. “Those things are Dumbledore’s Aurors. Let’s go.” He whipped them around and they took off running, faster than humanly possible, towards the door. “Faster! We need to take off!”

Hadrian focused on speed as Severus spouted large wings to lift them into the air, shifting the arm around his waist to take hold of his other hand.

Hadrian sputtered as he was lifted up and over the lake and the rest of the valley. “Hey! Hey! Hey!” He shouted indignantly.

The door was back in sight as they approached it quickly. The Aurors followed closely behind them.

“Alright,” Severus said, a smile clearly in his voice. “You’re going in.”

“Excuse me,” Hadrian squealed incredulously. “Don’t you dare. Severus, don’t you dare!”

Severus dropped him, using his magic to help guide Hadrian in through the door, automatically turning the dial back to the shop and away from the garden. 

Hadrian laid against the steps, dizzy and aching like no one’s business, absolutely insulted. The door clicked open as Teddy and the dog came rushing through to find Hadrian looking absolutely pathetic and utterly fuming. 

Teddy blinked and floundered for a moment. “Hadrian, what happened?”

Hadrian groaned, “I should not be treated like this, I’m simply too old! It’s cruelty!”

* * *


	9. The Reversion

* * *

It had been nearly a week since he’d been so ruthlessly abused. 

Teddy knocked on his door to say good night but paused before he closed the door again to say that this wasn’t new for Severus; that it was normal for him to go away for days on end, and he would always come back. 

It was nice of the kid to reassure him; clearly, his feelings of unease were a little obvious if the boy had noticed enough to say something. 

Hadrian thanked him.

He got up from his desk where he’d been reading his new potions books to go tuck the witch into bed. He’d grown used to her at some point. She wasn’t his favourite person, per se, but she didn’t seem so bad anymore. He’d even be willing to say that she was nearly harmless.

He finished tucking the quilt around her, “Do you need anything else?”

She shook her head, “No.”

Hadrian went to close her privacy curtains and go back to his own room.

“You’re in love,” she said. 

Hadrian rose his brow at the witch. 

“Don’t deny it, you’ve been sighing all day.”

_ Had he really? He honestly hadn’t realized it. _ He took a deep breath and sighed again before sitting at the end of her bed. The irony was not lost on him.

“Hmm. Just as I thought,” the witch confirmed. She wasn’t patronizing or mocking either, which should have surprised him more but… what could he do?

“Have you ever been in love before?”

The witch chuckled, “Of course I have. I’m still in love. Strapping, young men are so difficult to deal with.”

Hadrian gaped at her, astonished.

“But their hearts,” she said. “Their hearts I just  _ adore _ !”

He rolled his eyes. Of course. “You’re terrible,” he admonished.

The air raid sirens began to sound from a distance. He went to the window by the witch’s bed. They were a long way off, but it was still unsettling.

“You better not go outside tonight, dear,” she said. “I’m sure Dumbledore’s Aurors are looking  _ everywhere  _ for this place.”

Hadrian nodded solemnly. She was perfectly right.

They both looked to Regulus. The witch smiled, “What a good fire. He keeps this house so well hidden.”

They both said their final good nights, tuning out the siren. 

The next morning was a rather loud one. People were evacuating the town at a pace that was truly astonishing. 

Teddy had chosen to go out for reasons Hadrian felt no reason to press for, but he’d only left for a few minutes before he came barreling back through the shop’s back door, meeting Hadrian in the courtyard as he came out of the house.

“Hadrian! There’s a strange lady in here!” He shouted frantically, rushing to Hadrian’s side and pointing back to the door that led to the shop.

Hadrian looked to the door and saw a face he’d never thought he’d see again. 

Luna was standing right in front of him, looking around the courtyard before turning her gaze and landing on him. She was wearing teal puffer pans and a lavender tunic with badly-sewn skulls on it. Her hair was propped up by a single tie and looked like such an elegant mess that he wanted to cry. 

_ His sister.  _

Luna came back; Luna came to find him and she was here, standing in touching distance. 

Her face lit up so bright when she saw him, he thought he would be content with going blind. She walked to him quickly, arms extended for a hug, “Hadri!”

“Luna,” he croaked.  _ When  _ he started crying, he couldn't tell, but he was and he found no fault in it.

“Oh, you big baby. Stop that. There’s hardly any reason to cry, now is there,” she chuckled lightly, wiping his tears from his face with her delicate fingertips.

“Of course there is. I thought I’d never see you again,” he said through a sniffle.

She gave him a funny look before tucking his head under her chin, “Now why on earth would you think that. That’s such a silly thing to think. Are the nargles getting to you again, Hadri?”

He sniffed again and nodded against her collarbone.

She hummed in acceptance. “I looked everywhere for you, you know. You simply disappeared. I was convinced I’d have to request the help of some magic practitioner to find you,” she said patiently. She didn’t sound mad.

Hadrian stood straight to look at her properly. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“None of that. I did not ask for an apology nor do I need one. You know this,” she scolded.

Hadrian nodded. He hugged her close one more time, tucking his face into her shoulder and breathing in her comforting scent of electricity and rainfall. He pulled back and took her hand to let her in. Teddy followed behind silently and dumbfounded.

“Teddy,” he said. “This is my sister Luna. Luna, this is Teddy.”

Luna tilted her head politely, a smile on her face. “Hello,” she said.

Teddy stared at her for a moment before something seemed to click and a grin spread across his face from ear to ear, “Great! Are you going to stay with us? We have plenty of room since Master Severus moved us here.”

Hadrian gaped at the boy.

“Of course,” Luna said without  _ any _ hesitation.

Hadrian gaped at his sister.

They both nodded at each other like some unspoken pact had formed between them. Hadrian would be lying if he said he wasn’t intimidated by it.

Luna looked around before her gaze landed on the witch who was sitting in the new rocking chair in front of the fire. She turned to look at Hadrian, “You’ve adopted the Witch of the Waste, then? I’ve got a feeling that ‘Severus’ is the Wizard Prince, yes?”

Hadrian nodded slowly.

Luna tilted her head, thinking for a moment before nodding back pointedly, “Lovely.”

Let it be known that Hadrian loved his sister to death but she sure knew how to fucking confuse him.

Luna snapped her fingers together suddenly, “I nearly forgot. I ran into Auntie Alice on the way here and she gave this pouch to me to drop off.” She pulled a purple pouch out of nowhere and held it up for Hadrian to see.

“Interesting.” He took the pouch and opened it only to get a large, black worm to the face. The worm escaped the bag and hit the floor wiggling over towards the fireplace before it was snatched by the witch.

“A peeping bug,” she said. “I won’t let dumbledore get his hands on Severus. Open wide, fire.”

Hadrian yelped, “Wait! Don’t-!” 

It was too late. 

Regulus had already opened his mouth and eaten the thing whole. It was only a quick second later that he puffed out and the house filled with putrid green smoke. “Regulus,” Hadrian shouted, grabbing the bellow to try and get him going again. It was impossible, no matter how long he stood here. Smoke just continued to fill the house rapidly, even making the dog wheeze.

Night had fallen and Hadrian was  _ still  _ working to get Regulus going again. The witch had laid claim to a pipe she’d found in the pouch Luna’d brought in and was making a great effort to add to the amount of foul-smelling smoke. Luna and Teddy were conversing over the paper.

“But the paper said we won the war,” Teddy said, confused.

Luna hummed, “Never believe the paper. They like to lie. They’re filled with wackspurts, after all.”

Hadrian put down the bellow and turned to the witch whose cigar smoke was not helping the situation, “Honestly do you have to keep smoking that?”

The witch side-eyes him, “Don’t deny an old witch her pleasures, young man.”

Hadrian sighed, “Teddy, can you open a window for me?”

Teddy put the paper down and hopped up off the chair, leaving Luna to look at her open paper. It was upside down but no one mentioned it.

The witch tisked, “I wouldn't do that if I were you. Regulus is too weak to protect this place, Dumbledore’s Aurors could get in.”

Hadrian’s eyes widened. He hadn't realized that. “Teddy, get away from the-!” He was interrupted by explosions that rocked the house’s foundations, knocking over lamps and plates, and causing Hadrian to nearly face-plant in his efforts to get to Teddy.

Luna stood up as Hadrian got to the window. He pulled Teddy away and closed it before closing the curtains as well. “Get back!”

Hadrian, Luna and Teddy rushed out of the door and into the courtyard, looking up as a loud battleship passed over the shop.

Hadrian turned to Teddy, “Get back inside, we’re going to check on the shop.” 

He glanced at Luna and they exchanged a nod before running through the shop. He suddenly felt his youth come back to him as he and Luna left the shop door to look out into the inferno down the street. Sirens were going off and some of the people who had yet to leave or chose to say were yelling and attempting to evacuate the area.

Hadrian turned to look down the other side of the street but was left face-to-face with the disgusting blob creatures that were Dumbledore’s Aurors. 

Hadrian grasped Luna’s hand and she turned to stare with him. She tightened her grip as they got closer before yanking Hadrian back into the shop and locking the door behind them. She rushed them both out of the shop and back into the courtyard.

Hadrian pulled her back and looked up as a ship flew over them and started dropping countless bombs. He gasped, absolutely horrified. 

His eyes caught on a flying figure before it attached itself to the bomb headed straight for them. 

Hadrian realized what it was -  _ who  _ it was.

“Severus, no!” he screamed.

A line of bombs that hit the shops near sent out a shockwave that sent Hadrian and Luna both flying into the wall as Severus and the bomb landed in the courtyard at the same time, causing debris to go flying.

Hadrian and Luna both got up. Luna coughed out into the dust and ash as cobblestone and wooden shards fell off her clothing and hair. Hadrian looked at her worriedly. 

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand, “I’m just fine. Go. I’ll go back inside and check on the others.”

Hadrian gave her a grateful look as she let go and went inside. He looked to where Severus was bent over the bomb that was the same size as him; his wings were bent awkwardly. Severus looked up as Hadrian rushed to him, crashing into his chest, “Severus!”

He absently realized his hands looked young again as well but he ignored it.

Severus hugged him tightly, arms wrapping completely around his thin waist, “I’m sorry, Hadrian. I should’ve gotten here sooner.”

Hadrian looked up to search his face frantically, “You’re alive! Oh, thank goodness!” He nearly collapsed in the relief he hadn’t even realized he needed. He shoved his face back into Severus’ soft, feathered chest. Severus wrapped his other arm around him as well and held Hadrian to his body in a way that  _ should  _ have been painful but was more bone-melting than anything.

The Aurors started pushing through the shop door, unable to get very far as they were all trying to shove through at the same time. 

Severus saw them and glared. He led Hadrian away from the bomb and back into the house, leaving the Aurors locked out.

“Master Severus! Hadrian! You’re both okay,” Teddy said. Luna smiled knowingly at him as Severus let him go to turn his attention to Regulus.

“Regulus,” he said gruffly and demanding. “You hang in there, now.” He extended his arm over what would have been Regulus pulled up until the thing that was fed to him was pulled out. The thing burst like the stars had when they’d met with Dumbledore at the palace. Severus turned to the witch, “Tell me, was that cigar a gift from Dumbledore, by any chance?”

The witch took a long drag before breathing it out into Severus’ face.

Regulus groaned, “Severus, she fed me something gross. I feel sick.”

The witch leaned back, “Why, if it isn’t Severus. I think you and I need to have a nice, long, heart-to-heart chat.”

Severus extended his hand, “Of course, there would be nothing I’d like more, but right now there’s a war going on.”

The witch put the cigar out on Severus’ feathered palm, “Why, how unlike you, Severus. Not running away anymore.”

Hadrian wanted to yank out his long hair. And to have thought this old hag had been  _ fine _ . Even if it had been just for a moment, he was absolutely ashamed of himself.

Severus crushed the magic cigar in his hand, defusing the spell it must have been carrying. He turned to Luna, “I see we have someone new already. Welcome.”

Luna did a strange combination of a curtsy and a bow, “I’m Hadrian’s sister. I’ll be living with you all from now on.”

Severus just nodded indulgently before turning his attention back onto Hadrian. “Stay here. Regulus will protect you from the Aurors. I’ll stand guard out front,” he said, fingering a stray, silver hair that had escaped both of Hadrian’s bandana and the tie, before dropping his hand and walking past.

Hadrian watched him, his wings making him so much bigger than he normally was. He surged towards him right as he got a few steps down the stairs, “No, wait! Severus, don’t go out there. You mustn't, it’s too dangerous.” His face was pressed against Severus’ feathers again, and his pleading was muffled by it.

Severus turned his head, speaking softly, “Another wave’s coming. And Regulus’ too weak to stop the bombs.”

Hadrian snapped his head up, unable to believe he was about to say what he was about to say, but knowing that he just needed to, despite the answer he knew he’d get, “Let’s just run, then. Don’t  _ fight  _ them, Severus!”

Severus just looked at him fondly. “I’m sorry, Hadrian. I’ve had enough of running away. And now I’ve got something I want to protect.”

Hadrian’s grip loosened on Severus loosened as he spoke.

“It’s you,” he said.

Hadrian’s eyes nearly popped out of his face as he let out a small squeak of surprise.

Severus used his reaction to his advantage, quickly flying through the door and above the shop. 

Hadrian followed him out, “Come back!”

Severus was already out of sight by the time a gentle hand was dragging him back inside.

Luna kissed his fingers. 

Hadrian stood there looking at the door before finally getting the courage to turn the knob until the dial clicked. He opened the door into the drizzle to see the violent red glow of the town from the distance. Luna dropped his hand and let him rush from the house to the cliffside.

He could see where they were at the shop. Practically everything around it was exploding or being engulfed by flames. He saw a battleship flying above, dropping new bombs before the ship suddenly exploded.

He inhaled sharply, “It looks like Severus is in trouble!” It was so hard to breathe. He could see the large monstrous thing that was Severus obliterating one of the ships as he was swarmed by Aurors. It was horrific. He wanted to scream, to yell and hope to  _ anything  _ that Severus would hear him.

Teddy shouted from inside the house, “What’s going on?” The scarecrow hopped up next to him. He sputtered, “Turnip!”

Hadrian ran back towards them, “Teddy I need your help.”

Teddy moved to watch him, “Huh?”

“Regulus we have to move. We have to get out of here,” he said as he gathered some cloaks and blankets. Luna helped, gathering some wood for Regulus.

“Are you kidding? You know we can’t move the portals without Severus’ help,” Regulus said indignantly.

Hadrian couldn’t accept that. “Try. If we don’t break away, Severus will keep protecting the hat shop.” 

Hadrian grumbled to himself. He would prefer the man as a coward right about now. 

He wrapped the witch in a blanket, ticking it soundly so that it didn’t blow away in the wind, “Okay, we have to go now.”

“Are we going for a stroll,” she asked. Hadrian rolled his eyes.

“We can’t do that, it’ll make us too vulnerable!” Regulus replied, visibly frustrated.

Hadrian looked at him and glared, “We already are and if we can't move quick, Severus doesn’t stand a chance.

“Hadrian!” Teddy wailed, “They’re about to bomb the hat shop!”

His throat constricted. “Quickly, Luna, Help get her outside, I’ll get Regulus.”

Luna nodded, taking the witch’s hand and leading her outside with Teddy’s help. Hadrian grabbed the ash shovel and took Regulus from his place between the wood.

“You can't,” he complained. “No one but Severus can take me out of this hearth!”

Hadrian growled. “There’s no time to lose, Regulus. We  _ have  _ to try something.” He forcefully gathered the fire demon from the pit.

Regulus gasped, “Oh! No, don’t do this! Hadrian! Help, help, crazy guy with a shovel!”

Hadrian walked them to the door quickly.

“If you take me out that door, the castle will collapse.”

“Good!” He went down the steps and turned. 

“Make sure I go out last, Hadrian,” Regulus warned.

He nodded, moving methodically.

Regulus whimpered, “I don't know what'll happen, but I'm sure it won't be good.”

Hadrian took the last step out of the house and watched it practically implode on itself, the magic that sustained it suddenly shattering, making the entire thing collapse in on itself.

“I told you,” Regulus said, horrified. He gasped, “Rain! Rain!”

Hadrian looked to where the witch and the others were, “Teddy, Turnip-Head, you look after her, okay? Luna, help me find a way back in.”

They dug through a few places before they eventually found a decent way back into the castle. It was incredibly drippy and soaked with rain, but it was still shelter.

Hadrian called back out to the others, “Here’s a way in!” 

Luna set some of the dry wood she gathered onto some elevated brick structure before Hadrian set Regulus down on it. 

“Don’t let me get wet. It’s wet here, the roof is leaking.”

“The house is a wreck,” Teddy said, helping the witch into the castle.

Regulus grabbed some wood scraps the dog gave him and munched desperately on them, “I told you we shoulda stayed put. Severus and I could have handled it.”

Hadrian ignored the comment from Teddy to look at Regulus pointedly, “You have to tell Severus we’re not attached to the hat shop now. Move the castle and take us to Severus.”

Regulus looked at him like he’d gone truly mad, “What?”

Hadrian leaned in letting his voice go soft and silky, “I  _ know  _ you can do it. I’ve never seen a fire with more  _ spark _ .”

“But there’s no chimney here,” Regulus pouted, dodging a drop of water. “And I keep getting dripped on. Ah, and nearly all the wood’s damp.”

Hadrian continued looking at him expectantly before Regulus finally sighed, “Alright. But I need something of yours, Hadrian.”

Hadrian blinked at him, “Hmm?”

Regulus grumbled, “I can’t do it by myself. How about your eyes?”

“What,” Hadrian looked at him like he was stupid. He pointed to his low ponytail, “What about this?”

Regulus reached up with his fiery hands and snipped the ponytail off with no hesitation, leaving Hadrian with hair just above his shoulders and no longer able to be pulled back with a tie of any sorts. The bandana was the only thing keeping it tamed now.

Regulus ate the hair in one fail swoop, instantly turning black and starting to moan before he suddenly burst into a flame that looked just like when Severus and he moved the house a few days before. He continued to grow until he reached the ceiling and began to lift. 

Luna grabbed onto Hadrian’s arm to provide them both with some sort of balance as the entire structure quaked apart. 

Regulus was quick to get everything moving. A small part of the contraptions flooring fell to pieces and left a large area open to look through. Hadrian could see Turnip-Head hopping along underneath him.

“You’re fantastic, Regulus!” Hadrian said, laughing.

Regulus gave a wide smirk, “Imagine what I could’ve done with your eyes. Or your heart.”

Hadrian realized he was correct in his assumptions before then. And, apparently, the witch understood what he was saying as well. 

“That’s it,” she exclaimed. “You’ve got Severus’ heart!”

Luna rushed forward when she saw the witch reach for the base of the fire, but was too slow. The witch had already taken the shovel from off the hearth and into her hands. Hadrian turned and saw it too.

“No! Put it back,” he pleaded. 

Regulus yelled for help in panic as the castle contraption started to become unstable.

“Severus’ heart, it’s mine!” The witch said victoriously, a look of greed practically consuming her. 

The entire contraption they had just made was thrown into complete chaos now that Regulus wasn’t holding it together, leaving everyone to hang on for dear life. The witch suddenly burst into flames herself as she clinched Regulus close to her chest.

“Let go,” Luna yelled. Luna  _ never  _ yelled. “You must let him go!”

The contraption started to fall apart farther, as it stumbled down the mountain unceremoniously.

“It’s hot!” The witch screamed, “Oh! It’s burning me!”

Hadrian rushed to her and tried to pry Regulus from her hands, “Let go, please!” He felt the flames lick his skin, “You’re catching on fire!”

Luna pulled him back as the flames got bigger.

“No! It’s mine, it’s mine!” The witch howled in pain but still would not let Regulus go. She continued to burn up as the fire began to consume her completely. 

Hadrian turned and grabbed a bucket that had been collecting water and chucked it at the witch, completely dowsing her and Regulus alike and putting out the fire.

Hadrian heaved with adrenaline and shock before the floor fell out beneath him, the entire thing splitting in two.

Luna reached for him as it gave, “Hadri!”

Hadrian tried to reach back up but everything fell away too fast. Sirius flew into his outstretched arms as they fell into the canyon below.

“Hadrian!” Teddy screamed.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GDI Sev, look what you've done.


	10. The Reunion

* * *

Hadrian sat up slowly; metal shard, rubble and wooden debris slid off his back and out of his hair. Small, jagged rocks jabbed at his knees threatening to pierce his skin. He groaned painfully. His back was bruised from the fall and his hands were covered in cuts that stung viciously. 

He inhaled wetly as Sirius wheezed out a bark and pushed a board that had boxed the poor thing in a hole and walked up to sit next to him.

Hadrian just stared - he felt empty and void of anything other than pain. Everything that fell with him had been crushed and dented into something unrecognizable; wood was snapped in half or obliterated into pointed slivers and sheets of metal leaned against the steep, narrow walls of the canyon precariously.

Sirius barked at him twice before he slowly turned to look down at him.

Hadrian's breath stuttered and he took a shaky breath before the world began to blur. “Sirius, what have I done?” He inhaled sharply over a sob. “I poured water on Regulus,” his voice broke and left the statement lingering in a pathetic silence as he struggled to breathe normally. His face was wet and his eyes remained blinded with tears, “What if I killed Severus, too?”

He couldn't keep his sobs locked within his chest any longer; anything else he said would be punctuated by a desperate gasp for breath before he shattered to pieces again. His heart was in shambles and his mind was dark and swirling with bitter thoughts and doubt.  _ What if he had? What if he’d killed the man he loved? And for what, an old greedy witch? _

He wailed into his hands and hunched in on himself, trying to muffle the sounds he made. They were deafening every time they echoed off the walls.

Sirius tried to get his attention a few times, maybe to comfort him, maybe to be annoying. 

He only looked up when the old dog started jumping incessantly and breathing in his face with every wheezed bark.

Then he noticed it; noticed what Sirius was trying to get him to see the whole time. The ring Severus gave him was vibrating around his finger as it glowed a bright, sapphire blue. 

“It’s moving,” he whispered in shock. He pulled the ring closer to his face, thinking hard about Severus with every fibre of his being, “Is Severus still alive? Can you lead me to him?”

The ring’s glow bubbled up before a blue beam of light pointed forward towards a metal slab. It was an old portion of the tower that seemed to be blocking something else. 

_ It was leading him. _

He ignored the way the rocks cut his skin through his clothing as he stood weakly and stumbled, rushing to the door. Sirius followed closely behind him. 

Wedging himself behind the heavy panel, he pushed with everything ounce of energy he still had. The metal began to creak, moving slowly before he managed to push it past its tipping point, flinching as the thing crashed down loudly. Sirius dodged the thing with a huff as it fell.

It was the front door, somehow in perfectly good condition. 

The ring let out a high-pitched tingle and pointed more instantly to the door.

His hand shot out to the door’s handle, yanking it open quickly to come face-to-face with a pitch-black void. There was a strange breeze coming from inside, too. It was warm as it caressed his skin, bringing goosebumps to the surface as he shuddered.

If he were in a better headspace, he’d probably wonder what the deal was with dark void’s and wind when it came to magic.

Hadrian held his hand to the darkness observing how the ring pointed straight through it but only by about a foot or two in front of him. hE brought his other hand up to touch the darkness. 

It was like black water. He stepped past the frame.

As he waded through with Sirius by his side, something in front of them began to come into focus. It was like an image, hued blue and lit with moonlight. There was a table on one side of the room and a bench under the window across from it. In the middle, on the back wall across from the door, there was a small furnace and a single kettle.

As they got closer, he noticed that the table was more accurately a desk. There were several papers covered in clean calligraphy stacked on it. There were also a few books and a candle on either side. 

Next to the desk was a small bed; it was clearly well made, but small nonetheless. This place was probably not meant to be lived in for anything longer than  _ temporary _ .

Hadrian stopped next to the desk and looked closer at its contents. The books were on spellwork and potions, and the papers were held down by a boat-shaped paperweight that was also holding the calligraphy pen. A bottle of ink and a dull knife sat next to them. The paper was covered in spellcrafting and potions theory; Hadrian wished he had the time to read them.

The ring started to vibrate harder about the same time as Sirius went to the door and scratched at it impatiently. 

“Sirius?” Hadrian went to the door and opened it cautiously. It only took a moment for him to realize that he knew exactly where they were. He looked up, transfixed by the falling stars above him.

_ They were in Severus’ secret garden. _

He watched several of the falling stars land, bursting with a high-pitched ring, just like they had at the palace. It was all so familiar.

Hadrian flinched as the ring suddenly constricted painfully against his finger. The ring had gotten significantly thinner as it shook, unstable. It looked as if it would snap at any moment. His hand shook against the strain. 

A large star hit the ground loudly in the distance and burst, illuminating the area around it. If he looked close enough, he could see a small boy walking by the lake in the distance, watching the stars shattered next to him.

“That’s Severus,” Hadrian whispered, leaning forward.

Stars quickly started to fall from the sky like heavy rain. 

A young Severus just stopped to look, entranced at the sight.

Hadrian swallowed the lump in his throat and clutched his aching hand desperately as the ring got tighter, piercing his delicate flesh. These stars looked exactly like the ones that attacked them at the palace, but they were smaller. The more he thought about it, their nature and what they’ve done to Severus in the past, the more he realized how terrified he was.

He moved.  _ Ran _ . Hadrian tripped unceremoniously down the steps and into the soft earth that practically sucked his shoes into the ground. 

He couldn’t stop.

“I know where I am,” he gasped. “I’m in Severus’ childhood!”

This was the moment. This was the moment the man would have his heart stolen by a certain fire demon. This was the moment when everything would go wrong. He was more than just sure of it; there was something that was telling him this, showing him how to help. Giving him the answer.

One of the stars hit the water, skittering along the surface like a little paperman before it fell below and dimmed, dying with a light ding like a bell.

He stopped running as one skittered by him through the mud and over the surface of the water before it suddenly fell. 

He tried to walk farther but couldn't. The ground was sinking like a thick quicksand. He tried pulling his feet out and stumbled back unsteadily.

He looked up to watch another star fall. But this one didn’t hit the ground or the water to die. Severus reached for it. As the star hit the boy’s hands, something burst like fireworks; something bright and orange and glowing blindingly.

Hadrian watched closer, still unable to move as Severus conversed with it. 

The ring got  _ tighter _ .

Severus swallowed the star, hunching over with his hands to his chest before he pulled back and slowly stood up straight, a tiny flame now sitting in the palm of his hands, a  _ heart  _ at its base.

_ The ring shattered. _

The ground fell out from under him like it was imploding and sucking him in. Hadrian saw nothing but darkness under his feet while wind tried to push him inward, dragging him through.

Hadrian spun around to look towards the boy and the demon. “Severus! Regulus!”

They looked up and to him as the world was consumed by shadows methodically wiping the images away. “It’s me, Hadrian!” He yelled desperately, an echo in his ears, “I know how to help you now.”

They turned to him fully, both with a surprised look on their face that appeared almost desperate.

Hadrian pleaded with them one more time, “Find me in the future!”

The world went completely dark again as the ground closed up and pulled him through, away from the past. The darkness melted into a grey before turning into clouds as he continued to freefall. The world shifted and the horizon went vertical as the dawn light changed the world below him back into black as gravity shifted. 

Sirius fell in line next to him, pivoting his body around and starting to walk. Hadrian did the same, shifting against the lack of gravity before extending his legs and starting to walk. It was difficult and strange as his feet touched nothing.

His heart constricted and his finger felt bare of the ring he’d grown so used to. Tears pricked at his eyes and his nose got itchy from the effort of containing his feelings.

Sirius barked a wheeze at him.

He swallowed, wiping his face with his sleeves, “Sorry, Siri. I’m trying to hurry.” He inhaled shakily, “I just can’t seem to stop crying.”

The front door came back into view and fading into reach. Sirius walked back out through the frame and turned to wait for him to push back through the barrier next. He nearly tripped from the drastic change in gravity.

The door closed behind him disappeared as if it had never been there.

Hadrian stared forward as his breath caught in his throat. A large mass of feathers heaved in front of him. The thing was breathing deep and heavy, just waiting, hunched over and obscured.

Hadrian clamoured over eagerly, pushing feathers away from in front of the mass’ face with his now-healed fingers. “Severus,” he said intently.

The man’s face was bloody and his eyes felt dull and looked absent. 

Hadrian’s throat clicked as he swallowed dry. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, cupping Severus’ face gently in his palms. “Did I come too late? I didn’t mean to make you wait this long.” He leaned up slowly and closed his eyes, touching his warm lips to Severus’ cold ones. 

Something sparked in his veins. 

As he pulled back, he felt Severus’ warm breath fan against his cheek, but there was no other reaction. The man remained dull. 

Hadrian looked him in the eyes and smiled softly, “I need you to take me to Regulus if you can.”

Severus shifted, moving one of his large, taloned legs out from under his plumage and extending it to let Hadrian stand on it. Sirius jumped on one of the talons next to Hadrian, as Severus extended his large, black wings and lifted them into the air.

It was only a second later when Hadrian could watch what was left of the castle continue to walk along the mountain as nothing more than a slab of wood and two legs to move it. Turnip-Head was on top as Teddy and the old witch were hunched in on themselves. Luna was sitting at the front, legs hanging still off the edge as she stared forward. 

Turnip-Head looked over as they got closer to the slab.

Teddy noticed them as they landed. He gasped and stood when Hadrian stepped off Severus’ foot before the man collapsed and every feather crumbled from his form and into the wind. Luna rushed to them, standing next to Hadrian to examine him attentively. 

Hadrian took a knee next to Severus and turned him onto his back. Teddy hesitated to get closer.

“Is he dead?”

Hadrian shook his head, “No, Teddy.” 

The kid’s posture relaxed as the tension eased from his small frame.

Hadrian stood before kneeled down next to the witch who was hunched protectively around a small blue flame in her hands. 

“Severus needs that back now,” he stated with more patience than he thought he had left.

The witch looked away stubbornly with a huff, “Don’t look at me. I don’t have it. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Hadrian sniffled and blamed his next actions on feeling desperate. He hugged the wicked witch. “ _ Please _ ,” he pleaded. “Please give it back.”

The witch grumbled under her breath, “You  _ really  _ want it that badly?”

Hadrian pulled back to look her in the eye before giving her a firm nod.

She looked at him with a squint and sighed, “Alright then. You’d better take good care of it.”

Hadrian nodded slowly. “Of course.”

“Here then, dear,” she said, placing the heart in Hadrian’s cupped hands.

He took an unsteady breath and croaked, “Thank you.”

Luna watched him walk back over with patient eyes and smiled at him. He stood next to her and dropped his face in her shoulder, seeking any comfort he could have right then. She pet his hair for a moment before pushing him back and nodding to Severus’ prone body.

Hadrian took a few breaths before he was steady, and kneeled back down. “Regulus?” 

Regulus, so small and blue, looked up at him slowly, “Hadrian. I’m so tired.”

He pierced his lips in concern, “If I give Severus back his heart, what will happen to you?”

“I’ll be okay if you do it. I think,” he said, groggily. “I mean, you dumped water on me, and Severus and I both survived.”

Hadrian winced. “I better try then.”

He held the heart close, so small and fluttering and warm against his palms, and thought to whatever magic or will, that Regulus would be just fine after. He prayed that Severus would live once he took his heart back.

Luna stepped behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Hadrian leaned forward and placed the heart over where it should have been on Severus’ chest, and focused. He pressed down gently until it sank through with a rumble. 

The area started to glow brightly, full of colour and the air hummed with life around them. The light lifted and danced, “I’m alive! I’m alive,” Regulus shouted gleefully. “Look, I’m free!” He laughed and spun up into the air before disappearing like a bullet in the wind.

Severus groaned, his face scrunching up unpleasantly.

“Ah!” Teddy exclaimed, “He moved! See?”

They had no time to rejoice. The platform gave way.

Without Regulus, there was nothing keeping it up and functional. The whole thing broke apart from the metal legs it had been standing on and hit the rock, slipping down the side of the steep mountain.

Everyone screamed, hanging on desperately as the wood was torn to shreds and they picked up speed. They were quickly coming upon the cliffside where only a few large pillars of rock were before it completely dropped into the forest and lake below.

Turnip-Head surged up with a spin before staking himself against the front of the falling platform, sanding his pole down to bits as he slowed its descent. The platform slowly came to a stop right at the edge before Turnip-Head’s pole snapped completely, leaving the platform to fall and hit one of the rocks below before it wedged itself between the rock and the cliffside.

Everyone grunted, panting noisily from the adrenaline rush. 

Hadrian gathered the broken scarecrow in his arms, staring silently for a long moment in surprise. “His pole snapped,” he murmured in disbelief. “Are you alright, Turnip? We’ll get you a new pole, okay?” 

It felt like the family was falling apart all the sudden.

Turnip-Head didn't move.

Hadrian leaned in and gave the wide smile on its face a gentle kiss, “You saved us, Turnip. Thank you.”

The scarecrow suddenly started to vibrate, gliding out of Hadrian’s arms and into the empty space beside him. The pole disappeared as the scarecrow’s suit shifted around before he hunched over in a way that reminded Hadrian of the witch’s old henchmen.

Turnip perked up in the blink of an eye, and where the scarecrow once was, was a tall, blond man who was dressed impeccably.

The man blinked, eyes wide with shock, “Thank you, Hadrian.”

Hadrian was stunned.

The man bowed low, “I’m Draco, the prince that went missing for the neighbouring kingdom.”

Hadrian’s mouth fell open,  _ The one this whole war was started over! _

“I don’t know how, but I got that blasted curse put on me,” Draco huffed.

The witch’s eyes glinted greedily, “I know that spell. A kiss from your true love breaks it.”

“I do believe that’s right,” he said. “If it weren’t for Hadrian, I would have been a scarecrow for the rest of my life.

Hadrian  _ would  _ have been at a loss of words if he hadn’t looked down to see Severus shift again, groaning quietly as his eyes blinked open and squinted against the light.

Severus tried to sit up with a laboured wheeze, “What’s going on? What am we doing here?” He winced and fell back again. His hand went up to his chest and twisted the fabric of his shirt in a white-knuckled grip, “I feel  _ terrible _ . What’s this weight on my chest.”

Hadrian laughed in bone-melting relief, “A heart’s a heavy burden, Sev.”

Severus tried to sit up again. One of his hands came up to cup Hadrian’s face before gliding through his hair. “Hadrian, your hair looks just like starlight,” he whispered in awe. “It’s beautiful.”

Hadrian grinned, “You think so? So do I!” He tacked Severus in a hug, bringing his arms up to wrap around his neck as he tucked his face into the man’s collar. They both hit the floor again; this time, a little harder.

Hadrian heard the witch and the others talking in the background, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He preferred to focus on the warmth and scent of the man under him; the man who was alive and healthy and  _ here _ .

_ “Looks like your true love is in love with someone else,” the witch chuckled. _

_ Luna hummed an affirmative. “You should go home and tell your king to stop this ridiculous war,” she said. _

_ “Indeed,” the prince said. “That’s exactly what I’ll do. One thing that you can always count on, is that hearts change. As soon as this war is over, I’ll return.” _

_ The witch cackled, “I love it when you talk like that. I’ll look forward to your return, pretty boy.” _

_ Luna just laughed, her bell-like voice bringing everyone else to laugh as well. _

_ Even the dog wheezed out a laugh of his own. _

They all eventually returned to the top of the hill. Severus gave the prince a new pole that would help take him back to the kingdom; it seemed like the prince had gotten used to that way of travel. Hadrian hid how funny he thought that was.

As they waved him away, a certain star came circling back around them.

“Hey!” Teddy said, “It’s Regulus!”

Severus smiled at the twinkling star, “You didn’t have to come back, Regulus.”

Hadrian held his hands out and let the thing settle on his palms before it became the familiar fire once again.

“I kinda missed you guys. And it looks like it’s gonna rain,” Regulus pouted.

Hadrian shook his head in amusement, “We missed you, too, Regulus.”

As they returned to what was left of the castle and began rebuilding, they had the pleasure of viewing all the battleships fly by and back to where they’d come from.

Everyone had opted for a new and improved version of the moving castle, deciding that perhaps it would be better to have it fly amongst the clouds, rather than let it roam about the Wastes like it once did. They kept the legs for when they needed to land, but when they were in the air, the legs would fold up against the bottom of the castle and out of the way for the wings and propellers.

It was a few weeks before everyone had really settled in.

Hadrian and Severus leaned against the balcony railing that extended off from a watchtower, high above the rest of the castle. It conveniently looked down to the compact courtyard below them. 

Hadrian leaned back into Severus’ chest as they watched Teddy and Sirius hop around before crashing to the ground and rolling around star-fished in the soft grass. The witch sat on the patio next to the outside hearth that overlooked the yard where a small rock path led out into a gazebo that extended off the side. 

The house was so much more spacious this time. There were several floors that were accessible from both the inside and the outside and each person had their own sizable room. 

The mechanical wings of the flying castle flapped methodically as it glided steadily over the ocean’s vividly blue waters.

Luna sat on one of the large rocks under the shade tree near the patio. She leaned against another rock, reading through a book of spells, upside down. The boulders were conveniently formatted in such a way it was shaped like an extra-hard chaise, and she took full advantage of it.

Hadrian looked up to Severus. He smiled, heart full. Severus looked down at him with soft eyes and a fond expression before he leaned down as well to touch his lips to Hadrian’s. Their shared grins made it difficult but it really meant everything. 

_ Some days Luna would give him a knowing look and a shared understanding would pass between them. The curse had broken a long time ago, he just had to accept it.  _

_ Hadrian was young again, but this time, he was truly happy and full of life. _

Severus kissed him again, this time deeper. Hadrian closed himself to the world and focused on the spark in his veins and the heat on his lips.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks...
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment! >:)


End file.
